Divertidas misiones
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Como un complemento de la Séptima misión, les presentó este extra, esperando sea de su agrado... Léanla, por favor, y gracias por seguirla.
1. Mision 1

**Misión uno: rescatando a un gato, ayudando a un amigo.**

_¡Hola!, para la actividad de "Misiones", este intento de shot… XD._

¡A qué no me alcanzas! —un chiquillo de negra cabellera pasó corriendo velozmente por entre los árboles de un frondoso bosque—. ¡Debes de correr más rápido!

El pequeño no tendría más de cinco años, y reía sonoramente sin dejar de correr. Al momento, de entre unos arbustos surgió un enorme tigre dientes de sable que traía las fauces abiertas, y gruñía persiguiendo al niño. Súbitamente el infante dio un rápido giro de 360° y el tigre parpadeó de perplejidad al verlo regresar sobre sus pasos y sin detenerse. Tanto fue su asombro que no pudo frenar a tiempo, precipitándose a un barranco que se encontraba adelante. El pobre animal soltó un lastimero grito de angustia al caer.

Gohan, ese es el nombre del chico, no se dio por enterado y continuó su camino aun riendo. Para fortuna del tigre no llegó a tocar fondo, ya que en medio de la hondonada sobresalía el grueso tronco de un árbol, y a él se asió fuertemente para quedarse ahí atrapado, maullando como minino asustado.

Unos minutos más tarde…

¡Amigo, amigooooo! —Gohan llamó a voces al tigre después de que se percató de su ausencia. Caminaba lentamente por el sendero que había recorrido antes—. ¿Acaso mi amigo se habrá cansado de correr? —se preguntó con duda y pesadumbre—. Qué pena, nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho —suspiró abatido.

Siguió caminando mientras arrastraba los pies, llevando la cabeza gacha. Ya tenía unos dos meses abandonado en ese lugar, y, que él recordara, el malo del señor Pikoro no había vuelto a aparecer. Si no fuera por su amigo el tigre, Gohan se hubiera muerto del miedo y del aburrimiento. El sonido de unos angustiosos chillidos llegó a sus oídos, así que se acercó con cuidado al lugar de donde provenían. Su carita reflejó sorpresa al descubrir de qué se trataba.

¡Amigo!, ¿qué estás haciendo allí abajo? —le preguntó extrañado.

El pobre tigre se aferraba con sus garras y no paraba de llorar, y, cuando escuchó la voz del pequeño, volvió la vista hacia arriba y su mirada se hizo esperanzada.

¡Mau! —le dirigió un gruñido de felicidad… al fin saldría de ahí y podría estirarse a sus anchas, pues ya se le estaba entumiendo hasta la cola.

No me digas que te caíste… —observó Gohan evitando reír una vez más, divertido al ver a su amigo en tan incómoda postura.

¡Mau! —el tigre pareció ofendido por esa absurda observación… ¿acaso no era obvio que se había caído?

Bueno, amigo, espérame ahí y no vayas a moverte —una idea cruzó por la mente del niño, así que se dirigió al tigrillo hablándole en tono confianzudo—. Voy a sacarte en un momento —agregó y se perdió del campo visual del animal.

¡Mau!... —el tigre volvió a gemir compungido… como si tuviera otro lugar a donde ir.

A la feroz bestia le pareció una eternidad el tiempo en que tardó el chiquillo en asomarse otra vez… ya tenía ganas de ir al baño. Gohan regresó en menos de cinco minutos.

¡Oye, amigo, tienes que sostenerte de la cuerda para que pueda subirte! —le gritó muy sonriente lanzándole una soga.

¡Mau! —el tigre recuperó nuevamente la esperanza, así que, en cuanto el cabo estuvo a su alcance, brincó sujetándose a ella con firmeza.

Por un momento, el peso del animalito casi se lleva a Gohan también hacia el barranco, a lo que el tigre, más asustado al sentir que caía nuevamente, trató de trepar con desesperación por la cuerda. Gohan pudo ponerse firme al fin y sostuvo el cordel ya sin titubear.

¡Ya voy a subirte, amigo, y esta vez agárrate bien! —le dijo en voz alta y segura.

En un santiamén el tigrillo estaba arriba, y, agradecido, se abalanzó sobre Gohan lamiéndole la cara, ronroneando de contento.

¡Amigo, me haces cosquillas! —el peque se carcajeó sonoramente mientras luchaba por quitárselo de encima. En cuanto regresó la calma se sentaron uno frente al otro, y el niño le dijo al tigre—. ¿Jugamos otra vez?

El animalito afirmó moviendo vigorosamente la cabeza.

¡Entonces tú la traes! —y el chiquillo le tocó suavemente en la punta de la nariz antes de salir disparado hacia la derecha—. ¡A qué no me alcanzas! —le gritó, riéndose nuevamente.

¡Mau! —el tigre tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y retomó la persecución cuando el niño ya le llevaba una buena ventaja.

_Nota final: __**Mission Complete!**__ Se me cruzaron muchas ideas en la mente, Goten y Trunks, el androide 16, Gokú, Yajirobe… y casi se me cuatrapea de tanto que tengo rondando en mi cabeza!... XD. Esa relación de amistad que tuvo Gohan con ese simpático tigre se me hizo de lo más tierna, y quise reflejarla aprovechando la misión. Un saludo y esperamos lo siguiente, a ver ahora que nos toca y que se me ocurre._


	2. Mision 2

**Misión dos: llevar a una amiga de paseo o de compras.**

_¡Hola!, segunda misión cumplida… o eso espero, XD._

_Una tarde de compras…_

Aún no me explico el por qué ella está aquí con nosotros. Somos guerreros en entrenamiento y no tenemos la necesidad de tantos cuidados, así que bien pudo quedarse en _Kame – House_. Sin embargo había insistido tanto en acompañarnos que, al final, no pude decirle que no.

¡Ten Shin Han, Ten Shin Han! —oigo su suave y dulce voz que me llama. En ese momento me encuentro ocupado ejercitándome, pero, a pesar de eso, le dedico mi atención.

¿Sucede algo, Lunch? —le pregunto un tanto extrañado, y no pude evitar enrojecer levemente en cuanto llega a mi lado y me mira sonriendo.

A pesar de encontrarse en esa dulce y apacible personalidad, tan servicial con el prójimo, y especialmente con el maestro Muten Rōshi, había decidido por su propia voluntad el venir con Chaozu y conmigo a este apartado rincón de las montañas, lejos de la civilización.

Iré de compras porque ya se han terminado los comestibles —me dijo educadamente, dedicándome una leve reverencia—. ¿Gustas que te compre algo especial para comer? —añade con amabilidad.

Este… no, cualquier cosa que tú cocines está bien para mí… Muchas gracias, Lunch —le dije tratando de disimular mi bochorno.

Bien, entonces me voy con Chaozu y regresaremos más tarde —me responde sin borrar la sonrisa, y se dispone a retirarse.

Un segundo… ¿Chaozu iría con ella, los dos solos? Eso podría ser peligroso, sobre todo si Lunch llegaba a transformarse. Lo mejor que podía hacer para evitar una desgracia era acompañarlos.

Oye, Lunch… espera… —la tomo delicadamente del brazo antes de permitirle dar un paso, a lo que ella vuelve la vista para mirarme con extrañeza—… iré con ustedes… así les ayudo a cargar las bolsas —añado al sonreírle como tonto, soltándola al instante.

Bueno, por mí no hay problema —me dijo volviendo a sonreír—, pero creo que los tres no vamos a caber en mi motocicleta —añade con simpleza.

¿En la… iremos en la moto? —le pregunto con perplejidad. Eso no me parecía nada razonable.

Si tú tienes una mejor idea… —Lunch me mira esta vez con algo de suspicacia.

Este… pues yo… —ya no pude disimular mi bochorno en cuanto sentí su mirada sobre mí—… podemos volar… —añado no muy convencido.

Está bien, entonces volaremos —dijo ella volviendo a sonreír, sin darse por enterada de mi vergüenza. Con prontitud se dirige a la cabaña—. Creo que deberías arreglarte antes de salir —añade a modo de observación, ya que yo andaba desnudo del torso.

En media hora ya recorríamos el camino hacia la ciudad más cercana, y yo la llevaba a mi espalda. Lunch y Chaozu iban tan contentos y optimistas que en poco tiempo me contagiaron de su buen humor, por lo que el trayecto no se me hizo tan terrible como pensaba.

Chaozu, tendrás que enseñarme a volar un día de estos… —le dijo ella a mi pequeño amigo sin dejar de sonreír—… así ya no incomodaré más a Ten Shin Han pidiéndole que me traiga cargando.

A Ten no le molesta ayudarte… ¿verdad, Ten? —le responde él haciéndome el cuestionamiento en un disimulado tono de complicidad. Tengo la impresión de que el buen Chaozu sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta, pero bueno, nosotros dos estamos tan unidos que en realidad no debe extrañarme que conozca mi sentir.

Descuida, Lunch, te enseñaré a volar en otra ocasión —le contesto amablemente guardándome una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la ciudad recorrimos varias tiendas de víveres buscando la más barata, ya que el dinero que teníamos guardado se nos estaba acabando. Al cabo de una hora más o menos, nos dejamos caer en una banca de un parque ya que Chaozu parecía cansado de caminar, y Lunch se veía melancólica. Una suave brisa sopla sobre la metrópoli.

¿Qué haremos ahora? —dijo ella mirando su cartera vacía.

No tienes que preocuparte tanto, Lunch, en serio —le dije tratando de confortarla con palabras, ya que me daba pena tocarla—. Chaozu y yo podemos buscar algo en el bosque que nos sirva para comer.

Yo quería cocinarles algo especial —añade suspirando hondamente, al parecer aguantando las lágrimas. Si lo hubiera hecho tal vez no dudaría en abrazarla para que ya no siguiera sintiéndose triste.

La leve brisa agitó su cabellera en ese preciso momento y, en un santiamén, un pequeño mechón le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Eso era lo que nos faltaba para terminar bien la tarde.

¡Achúuuuu! —fue el sonido de su estornudo, y así surge la rubia criminal. Por un segundo, mi joven camarada y yo no nos atrevemos a parpadear, ya que nos quedamos helados de pánico—. Oye, Ten Shin Han, ¿qué demonios estamos haciendo en esta diminuta ciudad? —me pregunta un tanto arisca, mirando hacia todos lados con desconfianza.

Este… Lunch, estamos aquí porque venimos de compras pero… —le hablo tratando de sonar ecuánime.

¿De compras? —ella me mira con desconcierto.

Sí, pero el dinero ya se nos acabó y no pudimos comprar mucho —interviene Chaozu sin meditar en lo que decía.

¡Jah, pues eso no es ningún obstáculo para mí! —Lunch recupera la confianza y, sacando una gran pistola calibre 32 de su bolsa, se dirige con velocidad al banco más cercano, el que está ubicado en la acera de enfrente.

¡Lunch, espera! —la llamo a voces, más no me siento con ánimo de ir tras ella. Ahora sí estábamos en problemas.

Oye, Ten, ¿no crees que debemos hacer algo? —me pregunta Chaozu con la boca abierta del susto.

Tienes razón, Chaozu… —bien, no tenía más que hacerle frente al asunto y dar la cara—… así que por favor ocúltate entre los árboles que yo trataré de hacerla entrar en razón. No quiero que te veas involucrado en este problema —añado con seriedad.

Pero… —mi amigo parece dudoso de dejarme ir solo.

Vamos, haz lo que te digo —le hablo con algo de dureza y me encamino hacia la sucursal bancaria, de donde salen angustiosos gritos y se escuchan algunos disparos. Al entrar me quedo sorprendido por lo que veo.

¡Muy bien, malditos cobardes, echen todo el dinero en mi bolso y voy a dejarlos en paz! —exclama Lunch a voz en cuello, riéndose sonoramente y sin dejar de apuntar con la pistola.

¡Por favor, por favor, no nos haga daño! —un pobre guardia yacía tirado en el suelo, sin duda alguna sometido con violencia por la bandolera.

¡Llévese todo lo que quiera, pero por favor no nos mate! —le dijo otro hombre, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Lunch es bastante vigorosa y sabe pelear cuando está en su personalidad de malhechora, y es por eso que le tengo un poco de miedo. Pero, en ese momento, yo tenía que tomar el control de la situación, no podía permitir ese atraco.

¡Basta ya, Lunch, debes detenerte! —armándome de todo mi valor levanto la voz para llamar su atención.

¡Vamos, Ten Shin Han, esto es divertido! —por un momento parece confundida al verme ahí, más recupera la sonrisa irónica en un parpadeo, tomando sin ninguna pena una bolsa grande con dinero—. Además, con todo lo que he sacado voy a prepararte algo rico para cenar —añade empleando una entonación… ¿seductora?, que me pone la carne de gallina, así que me paso un buen trago de fluido bucal por la laringe.

No… de verdad no tienes que hacer esto —tengo que controlar el temblor de mi voz en lo que me le acerco lentamente, y después, al llegar junto a ella, le tomo de los hombros con suavidad mirándola fijamente con mi mejor expresión de seriedad. Siento un nudo en la garganta cuando ella me observa con asombro—. Por favor, Lunch, ya no sigas cometiendo más fechorías y vámonos de aquí.

Oh, Ten Shin Han… —sus verdes pupilas temblaron de emoción como si fuera a llorar, y yo quise salir huyendo—… está bien, vayamos a donde tú quieras y vivamos nuestro amor lejos de todos —añade abrazándome apretadamente por uno minuto cuando mucho, soltando su bolso.

OK., eso no es lo que en realidad yo tenía en mente, por lo que siento un estremecimiento recorrer mi cuerpo al comprender que había malinterpretado todo. Pero es mejor controlarla de esa manera y llevarla lejos de ahí.

Eee… sí, vámonos ya —le dije llevándola por entre la pasmada multitud que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Este… disculpe, señorita… —un policía se acerca temerosamente a nosotros antes de que abandonáramos el recinto, dirigiéndose respetuosamente a Lunch—… se le cayó esto —y le entrega su enorme bolso de mano.

¡Dame eso, policía inútil! —al fin me suelta y, sin ninguna delicadeza, le arrebata el bolso al guardián del orden.

Ya que estamos en la calle, la tomo con algo de temor entre mis brazos para elevarnos por los cielos y marcharnos de una buena vez de esa ciudad, a lo que ella me abraza sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y se ve que está muy contenta por estar así conmigo… si no fuera demasiado posesiva en esa personalidad, tal vez… bueno, sólo tal vez. Chaozu nos alcanza en cuanto llegamos a una pradera cercana.

Oye, Ten… —mi buen compañero me habla acercándose a donde nos encontramos, más Lunch no lo deja terminar su frase cuando ya le está apuntando con esa gran pistola que suele cargar.

Es mejor que te largues de aquí, enano —le dice de muy mal talante sin soltarme esta vez del brazo—. Ten Shin Han y yo no te necesitamos.

Lunch… —le digo suspirando por lo bajo—… Chaozu vive conmigo.

¿En serio? —ella parece un tanto sarcástica al mirarnos a mi amigo y a mí por una fracción de segundo, y después añade encogiéndose un poco de hombros—. Bueno, entonces puede quedarse.

Ten… ¿qué pasó? —Chaozu respira nuevamente y me hace el cuestionamiento mirándome con bastante curiosidad.

Nada grave, Chaozu, ya todo está bien —le respondo para no preocuparlo.

Pues yo sí tengo algo que preguntarte, Ten Shin Han —Lunch se dirige nuevamente a mí con algo de molestia, al parecer hay un detalle que ha cruzado por su mente.

¿Qué sucede está vez, Lunch? —le pregunto manteniendo la calma para no hacerla explotar.

¿Qué diablos vamos a comer ahora si no robamos nada? —me reclama levantando la voz.

Pues… —me hago un poco para atrás sin saber que responder.

Bueno… si tuviéramos dinero podríamos ir de compras a otra ciudad —opina Chaozu tratando de mantener la entereza—. Tal vez ahí sea más barata.

Vaya, enano, tú sí piensas después de todo —observa Lunch riendo un poco de lado, retornando a la ironía y el exceso de confianza que suele distinguirla. Se levanta y, en un parpadeo, saca su motocicleta de una cápsula, encaramándose en ella—. Es mejor que vayan a la casa que yo iré de… "compras" —añade al acelerar el vehículo, y sale disparada perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Lunch… —es lo único que alcanzo a murmurar.

Ten… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora con Lunch? —Chaozu parpadea al mismo tiempo que yo, y después se vuelve a mí para preguntarme en tono inocente.

Lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguirle la corriente, Chaozu —le respondo en tono resignado—. Vamos a casa para entrenar sin que nos moleste —añado recuperando la seriedad.

Bueno, Ten, si tú lo dices… —mi pequeño camarada se encoge levemente de hombros, y juntos nos elevamos dirigiéndonos hacia las montañas.

Bien, creo que la próxima vez tengo que ser más cauteloso con Lunch… sólo espero que estornude antes de que pueda cometer otro delito.

_Nota Final: Mission complete! Había pensado también en algo tal vez más usual, como Vegeta llevando a Bulma o a Bra de compras, o Gokú sufriendo con Milk en el centro comercial, sin descartar a Gohan, a Trunks e incluso Krilin con __**18**__, pero se me hizo más simpático y original el que Ten Shin Han sufriera un poco por y con Lunch. Nos leemos en la próxima misión, si es que se me ocurre algo… XD._


	3. Mision 3

**Misión Tres: Entrenando a nuestros hijos…**

_O, en este caso, a los hijos ajenos… XD. Misión cumplida aunque sea breve._

¡Tenemos hambre, señor Pikoro, tenemos hambre, señor Pikoro! —las dos voces infantiles le reclamaban al unísono, sacándolo de sus casillas.

"¿Cómo mierda fui a meterme en este lío?" se preguntó internamente mirando a los niños con gesto de reproche. Maldijo por lo bajo a Gokú, a Vegeta, y también, aunque fuera por un segundo, a Gohan, su buen discípulo. Los dos últimos habían muerto recientemente, y el primero tuvo que regresar al Otro mundo en el momento menos indicado, dejándolo con el paquete.

¡A callar de una buena vez, escuincles llorones, no comerán hasta que lo hayan hecho a la perfección! — les gritó a ambos de muy mal talante.

Goten y Trunks se silenciaron un segundo, y le lanzaron al namek una mirada diferente cada uno. El gesto del pequeño hijo de Gokú era de sufrimiento, y la cara del hijo de Vegeta tenía fruncido el entrecejo.

Señor Pikoro… Gohan siempre me dijo que usted era una buena persona, pero veo que me mintió todo este tiempo —dijo el niño de negra cabellera aguantando las ganas de llorar, a lo que el verde alienígena tenía ganas de responderle, porque Gohan, en realidad, nunca lo había hecho enojar tanto.

Lo que pasa es que el señor Pikoro tiene envidia de nuestras habilidades, Goten, ya que nosotros podemos hacerlo mejor que él —observó el chico de cabellera lavanda empleando un fastidioso tono de suficiencia, igualito a como lo haría su propio padre.

¿Tú crees eso, Trunks? —Goten pareció sorprenderse por las palabras de su amigo, ya que, generalmente en su propia opinión, Trunks le decía la verdad en muchas cosas.

Claro que si, Goten, sólo tenemos que buscar a ese gordo feo de Majin Boo y le daremos una buena paliza que no olvidará —el joven heredero de _Capsule_ añadió con bastante confianza en sí mismo.

Y parecían dispuestos a irse volando cuando Pikoro se vio obligado a coscorronearlos por presuntuosos, ocasionándoles un chichón de gran tamaño. O sea, encima de todo, se sentían lo suficientemente listos como para vencer a Majin Boo sin problemas… por algo Gohan y Vegeta murieron.

¡Ni se les ocurra largarse ahora, par de tontos descerebrados! —les habló en voz muy alta al tiempo que les soltaba el trancazo.

¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! —se quejó Goten lagrimeando de dolor.

¡Eso fue trampa, señor Pikoro, me dolió mucho! —y Trunks lo miró retadoramente, sobándose la cabeza.

Escúchenme bien, inútiles, ustedes dos son los hijos de los dos hombres más fuertes del Universo —les dijo el namek con gravedad, mirándolos fijamente e ignorando su malestar—, y, por ello, tienen una gran misión que cumplir. Hay que perfeccionar la técnica de la Fusión si quieren derrotar a Majin Boo sin problemas —añadió cruzándose de brazos.

¿De verdad mi papá era un hombre muy fuerte? —Goten le preguntó con un gesto de ensoñación dibujado en su rostro—. ¿Tan fuerte cómo me contó mi hermano Gohan?

Gokú era y sigue siendo el hombre más fuerte que he conocido, Goten —respondió Pikoro sonriendo levemente.

Pues yo creo que mi papá es mucho más fuerte que el tuyo, Goten —intervino Trunks con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose también de brazos—. Por algo tu papá se murió cuando pelearon contra Cell.

¡Pues Gohan me dijo que mi papá es muchisísimo más fuerte que el tuyo, Trunks! —por obvias que el niño de cabellera oscura se indignó ante el comentario de su amigo.

¿Eso crees? —el niño de cabellera lavanda respondió un tanto burlón, descruzando sus brazos y adoptando una postura de batalla—. ¡Entonces vamos a pelear para comprobar quien es más fuerte, y ya verás que te gano otra vez! —dijo provocador.

Los dos empezaron a darse de golpes como si nuevamente estuvieran en el Budokai Tenkaichi, e hicieron todo un tiradero en ese pequeño espacio en el que se encontraban, a lo que Pikoro sintió una vez que su paciencia se hallaba en el límite… ¿Por qué Vegeta había decidido suicidarse sin pensarlo detenidamente, como si estuviera seguro de obtener un resultado favorable? ¿Y qué diablos le había pasado a Gohan? De Gokú ya ni se diga. Como la sangre se le subió a la cabeza vociferó hasta quedarse casi afónico.

¡Ya dejen de pelear, monos buenos para nada! —hasta perdió el estilo, deformándosele el rostro por la potencia del grito. No sirvió de mucho en realidad.

¿Hay algún problema, Pikoro? —la voz de Krilin le hizo recobrarse, recordando que no estaba solo con los escuincles.

Todos los que se encontraban en el Templo, Dendé, Mr. Popo, las mujeres de Gokú y Vegeta, la nueva amiga de Gohan, hija del payaso de Mr. Satán, el anciano Rōshi y el cerdo metamorfo que suele acompañarlo, Yamcha y su amigo el gato volador… los colados que Gokú había llevado hasta allá arriba, lo quedaron mirando con extrañeza mientras los dos niños seguían peleando a sus espaldas. Pikoro no podía permitir que su reputación de instructor quedara por los suelos.

No… no pasa nada, Krilin —dijo en una entonación formal y, sin previo aviso, pescó a los dos chamacos por el pantalón y hasta se dio el tiempo de hacerles calzón chino con un imperceptible movimiento. Ambos aguantaron el dolor al verse descubiertos—. Es sólo que Goten y Trunks están desestresándose para continuar con el entrenamiento.

Bueno… si se te ofrece algo no dudes en llamarnos —dijo el guerrero pelón con la duda reflejada en su rostro.

Goten, amorcito… ¿te sientes bien? —Milk miró a su hijo menor con algo de preocupación, como queriendo adivinar su gesto.

Sí, mamá… estoy muy bien —le respondió el chiquillo con un hilo de voz, tratando de sonreír para disimular.

¿Y tú, Trunks, cómo te encuentras? —la avispada de Bulma no se quedó atrás.

Todo perfecto, mamá —contestó el aludido sonriendo tontamente, haciendo con los dedos de su mano derecha la señal de la victoria.

Bien… entonces nos vamos para dejarlos entrenar —Krilin volvió a hablar y todos se retiraron del salón.

En cuanto la bola de chismosos desapareció de su vista, Pikoro dejó caer a los pequeños como si fueran sacos vacíos.

¡Ouch! —se quejaron ambos infantes sobándose el trasero.

Ya estuvo bueno de niñerías, chamacos latosos —el namek volvió a hablarles con gravedad, retomando la pose de brazos cruzados—. Todas estas personas que están aquí confían en ustedes, Gokú confió en ustedes, Vegeta confió en ustedes y Gohan también lo haría, así que tómense el entrenamiento como lo que es —puntualizó empleando un tono más duro por un segundo—. No creo que quieran decepcionarlos… —añadió más suspicaz, sabedor de que sus palabras llegarían a la sensibilidad de los muchachitos.

Ambos se pusieron serios, al parecer meditando en esas palabras.

Usted puede fiarse de nosotros, señor Pikoro —fue Trunks el que habló primero—. Ese gordo de Majin Boo va a lamentar el haber matado a mi papá —añadió frunciendo el entrecejo por enésima ocasión, ocultando una sutil sonrisita ladina.

Eso, eso… y yo voy a vengar a Gohan también, sí señor —dijo Goten con formalidad inusual.

Bien, entonces debemos continuar con las lecciones —dijo el namek en tono complacido—. Ahora aumenten sus _Ki_ hasta que los sincronicen en el mismo nivel.

Los dos niños obedecieron, y está vez lo hicieron de maravilla.

¡Yaaaaaahhhhh! —gritaron incrementando su poder—. ¡Listo, señor Pikoro! —dijeron al unísono.

Lo siguiente es que se pongan en posición de firmes, y eleven los brazos bien rectos hasta que formen un perfecto ángulo de noventa grados con el resto de su cuerpo —le explicó pacientemente.

¡Sí señor! —respondieron dispuestos a cumplir la nueva orden, cuando…

Oye, Trunks, ¿cuántos son noventa grados? —Goten preguntó con ingenuidad, rompiendo la postura de firmes.

Ay, Goten, pues noventa grados son… noventa grados —le respondió Trunks con simpleza, y Pikoro casi se desmaya de la puritita vergüenza.

¿Pero dónde exactamente son noventa grados? —preguntó el hijo de Gokú sin comprender, ignorando al namek por enésima ocasión.

Pues donde tus brazos se ubican en una posición perpendicular con el resto de tu cuerpo —el hijo de Vegeta respondió empleando el fastidioso tonito de sabihondo que a veces utilizaba—. ¿Verdad que si tengo razón, señor Pikoro? Yo sé que tengo razón —añadió volviéndose al verde alienígena.

¿Y qué es eso de perpendicular? —Goten pareció más confundido.

¡Así son los brazos en posición perpendicular, noventa grados con respecto al resto de su cuerpo! —Pikoro les gritó una vez más, adoptando la incómoda posición inicial de los pasos de la Fusión Metamoru… tenía ganas de asesinar a los mozalbetes por ser unos inconscientes—. ¡Así es cómo tiene que hacerlo, par de idiotas!

¡Aaaaahhhhh! —ambos pusieron expresiones bobas al mirarlo.

Ya sabía yo que tenía razón… —observó Trunks en tono orgulloso—… pero usted no se ve muy bien que digamos en esa postura tan rara, señor Pikoro —agregó con insolencia.

¿Ya les quedó claro? —el namek se guardó la molestia y recuperó la compostura antes de volver a su pose habitual.

¡Sí señor! —respondieron los dos respetuosamente.

Una última cosa, señor Pikoro —el hijo de Vegeta levantó la mano como si estuviera en una clase.

¿Y ahora qué? —el namek bufó de incomodidad… de ese niño podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

¿Podemos comer antes de continuar entrenando? —dijo a modo de pregunta.

Sí… yo me estoy muriendo de hambre… —Goten apoyó la moción y, para que no cupiera lugar a dudas, sus estómagos rugieron sonoramente.

Está bien, está bien… —Pikoro tuvo que admitir derrotado, porque si ese par no comía estarían de insoportables—. Díganle a Mr. Popo que les dé algo para comer y regresan en media hora.

¡Síiiii! —y los dos se fueron muy contentos.

¡Jah!, esos dos mocosos igualados… Pero ya se las cobraré a Gokú y a Vegeta… sí es que algún día vuelvo a verlos —masculló algo indignado, sacudiéndose la capa.

En ese momento sintió nuevamente la presencia de los dos chiquillos, y volvió la vista para verlos.

Oiga, señor Pikoro… —le habló Trunks un poco apenado.

… prometemos ya no hacerlo enojar —completó Goten con una sonrisa, y se fueron rápidamente.

Al namek no le quedó más que sonreír levemente, recordando por un instante aquel lejano tiempo cuando entrenó a Gohan. También, a su manera, vengaría la muerte de un buen guerrero, así esos dos chiquillos le sacaran las canas verdes.

_Nota: __**Mission complete!**__ Se me cruzaron por la mente, como algo divertido, el entrenamiento que Kame Sen'nin a Gokú y a Krilin, o el entrenamiento que el propio Pikoro le dio a Gohan, e incluso, cómo entrenaría Gokú a Oob o a Pan, o tal vez Vegeta tratando de entrenar a Bra, pero me pareció más simpático e hilarante, aunque no lo suficientemente original, lo confieso, como Goten y Trunks hicieron sufrir a Pikoro, y todo lo que me faltó considerar… XD. Un saludo y hasta la siguiente misión._

_P.D. ¿Canas verdes?... XD, ya ni la burla perdono._


	4. Mision 4

**Misión cuatro: Siendo vencido por mi enemigo más poderoso… ¿cómo afrontar la derrota?**

Cuarta misión, espero sea de su agrado.

"_El peor enemigo de un hombre no es siempre otro hombre"_

Encerrado en la habitación favorita de mi casa, y sin ánimo de salir de ella, me encontraba tendido sobre el frío suelo sintiéndome avergonzado y humillado por eso… ¿por qué tuvo que pasarme precisamente a esa hora? Maldita sea mi suerte.

Había acudido a su llamado y solamente fui a hacer el ridículo frente a sus ojos… y, ahora, no sé lo que estaría pensando de mí. Seguramente ya se dio cuenta de que en realidad no soy tan valiente como lo ha imaginado, que únicamente es mi gran orgullo el que me hace alardear de eso.

Por unos instantes creí que se me nublaba la vista, abatido por la pena que me agobiaba de pensar en que ella ya no me vería como antes… pero no, ante todo soy el Príncipe Saiyajin y lo seguiré siendo hasta el día en que definitivamente me muera, y el Príncipe Saiyajin no tiene por qué mostrar debilidad en ningún momento.

¿A quién mierda quería engañar? Solté un suspiro de abatimiento de sólo recordar lo ocurrido hacia tan sólo media hora.

Para variar, esa hermosa mañana de lunes ya había actividad en _Capsule Corp_. Hacía algún tiempo en que Trunks, el hijo mayor del matrimonio de Vegeta, el Príncipe Saiyajin, y Bulma Briefs, dueña del consorcio tecnológico, había dejado atrás la infancia y ahora, como buen adolescente que se digne de serlo, estaba retrasado para asistir a la escuela preparatoria. Su madre le urgía para que terminara su desayuno sin perder la educación y los modales, y no dejaba de llamarle la atención por inconsciente.

¿Lo ves, Trunks?, por eso te dije que no te desvelaras anoche —le regañó al tiempo que le retiraba el segundo platón y le servía un tercero—. Y, encima de todo, comes como si tuvieras todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar a la escuela —añadió molesta.

Ya no exageres, mamá, sabes que puedo llegar volando a la prepa y no pasaría nada —respondió el chico minimizando la situación después de pasarse ruidosamente el último bocado que se llevó a la boca—. Aun no entiendo porque no me dejas hacerlo a mi modo… Gohan también lo hizo en su tiempo —puntualizó sin mucha cautela.

Eso es porque Gohan tenía que viajar desde muy lejos —recalcó la dama levantando los platos sucios. Posteriormente se dirigió a su marido ahí presente, quien se había dedicado a comer sin dar su opinión, ya que el hecho de que su primogénito tuviera que asistir a esa escuela no le importaba en absoluto—. Vegeta, deberías decirle algo a Trunks… —observó con seriedad sin realmente esperar alguna respuesta de su parte—... Bueno, entonces te quedas cuidando a Bra como acordamos, dado que la junta de esta mañana es muy importante y no puedo faltar ni llevarla conmigo —agregó recogiendo también esa parte de la vajilla que su cónyuge había utilizado.

¡Mph!, pues ya qué —rezongó el aludido cruzándose de brazos.

La noche anterior, Vegeta y Bulma discutieron por lo menos una hora sobre el tema, ya que al hombre no le agradaba mucho la idea de quedarse a solas con su pequeña hija de escasos cinco años, pero, luego de meditarlo mejor y de que su esposa le ofreciera algo _"jugoso"_ a cambio, decidió que sería bueno darle una instrucción más apropiada para su edad… ya era el momento de entrenarla. Y, precisamente en ese instante, la chiquilla hizo su aparición arrastrando los pies, muestra de que todavía tenía sueño.

Mami, ¿por qué todos hacen mucho ruido? Ya no me dejan dormir —dijo soñolienta, bostezando disimuladamente.

Como Bra todavía no iba a la escuela formal, tenía la costumbre de levantarse algo tarde.

Lo siento mucho, corazón, pero no olvides que tu hermano va a la escuela y yo también tengo que salir hoy —le dijo Bulma acercándosele y dándole un beso al tiempo que le acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Así que te quedarás con tu padre… y muy buenos días, siéntate a desayunar —le puntualizó alegremente, disponiéndose a servirle su porción.

No olvides bañarte, enana —le dijo Trunks en tono burlón antes de salir de la cocina para terminar de alistarse e irse a la escuela, despeinándola de más.

¡Trunks, yo no soy enana!... —la niña le gritó ofendida, y, posteriormente, miró a su padre con expresión de inocencia, hablándole con su mejor vocecita infantil—… sólo estoy chiquita, ¿verdad que sí, papi?

Bulma disimuló un mohín de diversión y continuó preparando el desayuno de su hija sin decir nada. La adolescencia es una etapa crítica, y su joven hijo tenía que explayarse de alguna manera, y siempre le gustaba hacer rabiar a su pequeña hermana. Y Vegeta no se podía poner demasiado inflexible con esos juegos entre hermanos, aunque la chiquilla, la "Princesita" de su corazón, era con él bastante _"barbera"_… La nena tenía tan bien estudiado a su progenitor y sabía emplear las mejores estrategias, aprendidas de una u otra manera de su madre, para llegarle al corazón. Así como no iba a querer el Príncipe a su benjamina adorada. Pero tenía que mostrarse ecuánime ante estas situaciones.

Bra, no dejes que Trunks te moleste con sus tonterías —le dijo empleando una entonación neutral, ya que tampoco quería verse muy _"blandito"_—. Ya me encargaré de él cuando regrese de la dichosa escuela —le puntualizó mirándola por un segundo, dedicándole una imperceptible sonrisita de complicidad.

Yo también quiero ir a la escuela —dijo la niña sentándose a su lado, hablando en entonación abatida y con mucho sentimiento.

Ya pronto irás, cariñito —Bulma se acercó hablándole en tono de maternal comprensión, y le sirvió su razonable porción de desayuno… más de lo que ella misma comería en un día, pero mucho menos que lo que su primogénito llevaba para almorzar en la escuela—. Ahora pórtate muy bien con papá y no lo hagas enojar, ¿eh? —añadió dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, para posteriormente despedirse amigablemente de su esposo guiñándole un ojo con coquetería y regalándole una gran sonrisa—. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Vegeta, eres un amor —y salió de la cocina llamando a voces a su hijo mayor—. ¡Trunks, tienes menos de un minuto para irte, así que apúrate y no olvides despedirte de la familia! —le recalcó.

¡Ya voy! —respondió éste en la lejanía y, al momento, se asomó a la cocina para cumplir con el protocolo—. Buena suerte con la enana, papá… adiós —dijo tratando de no reírse, y se escabulló en cuanto Bra le lanzó un frasco vacío de mermelada que se estrelló fuertemente en la pared.

¡Qué no soy enana! —le reclamó la niña con un gesto de puchero, levantándose un poco sobre su silla.

Bra… es mejor que desayunes ya —le dijo Vegeta con seriedad resoplando un poco, tomándola con algo de suavidad por el hombro y sentándola nuevamente.

En realidad, había veces en que le desagradaba que su heredero siguiera comportándose como un mocoso malcriado al _"atormentar"_ a su nenita linda. Era lógico que la niña, al ser sólo una infanta, se enojara como se enojaba, pero el muchacho… eso era otra historia, ya debía madurar.

Oye, papi, ¿me ayudarás a plantar frijolitos? —la chiquilla recuperó el buen humor después de haber comido algunos bocados, mirando a su padre con ojitos tiernos, olvidando el incidente con el fastidioso de su hermano Trunks.

¿A… a plantar… frijolitos? —el hombre pareció inseguro. No era precisamente lo que tenía en mente en hacer ese día con su benjamina.

Sí, mi abuelita me regaló varias plantitas y me dijo como hacerlo para que queden bien y no se mueran —le explicó la infanta con una gran sonrisa—. Así podremos comer frijoles todo el tiempo —puntualizó muy contenta.

Este… bueno, primero haremos eso que quieres y después me dejarás entrenar —Vegeta tuvo que admitir disimulando su desazón, pues no quería que la pequeña se pusiera triste.

En fin, ni con Trunks se había mostrado tan accesible cuando el muchacho era sólo un niño… pero con Bra se comporta de otra forma ya que, al ser niña, le parecía más frágil y delicada, susceptible de llorar por cualquier cosa que no le agradara. Bien, por lo menos el Príncipe tuvo la delicadeza de colocar los trastes sucios en el lavavajillas y así tomarse un par de minutos para pensar en la petición de su hija. ¿Cómo diablos se plantaban… frijolitos? Esa mujer chiflada que su esposa tenía por madre no hacía más que fastidiar todo el tiempo, y tal parecía que era su único quehacer; menos mal que ya se había ido de ahí con su pobre marido. Ahora hasta su niña se había contagiado con semejante pasatiempo. Bueno, realmente el cuidar hierbas no sería demasiado agobiante en su opinión, así que tal vez no le llevaría mucho tiempo hacerlo.

Mira, papi, este va a ser mi huerto —Bra lo llevó con ella al jardín trasero de la casa, y le mostró un área relativamente grande que estaba libre de pasto—. Ahora tenemos que preparar la tierra —añadió tomando una bolsa de herramientas de jardinería.

Bueno, sí pero… ¿eso cómo se hace, Bra? —tratando de no emplear ningún vocablo altisonante que asustara a su "Princesa", Vegeta le preguntó con toda la amabilidad de la que fue capaz.

Pues primero la revuelves muy bien con esto para que se mezclen todos los nutrientes que hay en ella, papi —se explicó la pequeña hablando como si fuera una experta en la materia. Al momento le dio una diminuta pala a su padre antes de irse corriendo de regreso al interior de la casa—. Y yo voy a traer los frijolitos, no me tardo —añadió desapareciendo por la puerta.

Bra, oye… ¿qué…? —el hombre se quedó de a seis por un segundo, teniendo la pala en su mano. O sea que… ¿qué iba a hacer que…?

Bien, revolver la tierra con esa cosa no le llevaría mucho tiempo, así que, agachándose y refunfuñando un poco, se dispuso a trabajar… ya se asearía más tarde. En menos de cinco minutos había avanzado como media área de terreno cuando, al dar el último palazo, dejó al descubierto algo que lo inmovilizó y le cambió el color de piel a uno pálido azulado. Eran como una docena de lombrices de tierra las que se asomaron por ahí.

De sólo verlas arrastrándose sintió un mareo, como si fuera a volver todo el desayuno que se había comido. Al hacerse para atrás, como impulsado como un resorte, puso las manos en el suelo y aplastó unas cuantas sin querer, lo que le hizo levantarse de un respingo.

¿Pero qué demonios…? —masculló verdaderamente asqueado de sentir la viscosa sustancia entre sus dedos—. ¡Con una mierda! —exclamó queriendo limpiarse pero… ¿con qué lo haría? Ni siquiera se arriesgó a dar un paso más, no sea que fuera a pisar otra y está vez ensuciara sus botas.

Ese último minuto se le hizo eterno, mirando a varias lombrices más deslizándose cerca de sus pies, haciendo agujeros para volver a sus refugios bajo tierra. Tenía ganas de gritar aterrorizado, y ni siquiera se sintió capaz de lanzarles un pequeño disparo de _Ki_ para matarlas a todas, pues hasta podría destrozar todo el jardín.

Ya vine, papi —Bra regresó en ese momento llevando a rastras una caja grande llena de brotes de frijol—. Es que no me acordaba si mi abuelita me había regalado cincuenta plantitas y tuve que contarlas todas para… —y se fijó en que su padre se encontraba paralizado en medio del huerto—… Papi, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó dudosamente parpadeando con asombro.

Lom… lombrices… deformes y… asquerosas lombrices —tartamudeó el Príncipe temblando de pies a cabeza.

A mí tampoco me gustan porque son muy feas, papi, pero mi abuelita dice que son muy buenas para las plantas ya que las ayudan a crecer bonitas —respondió la pequeña sonriendo otra vez—. Y yo quiero que nuestros frijolitos crezcan muy bonitos —añadió.

Son… son repugnantes y… repulsivas y… apestan… —Vegeta continuó tartamudeando, a punto de perder el control.

Oye, papi… ¿estás temblando? —la niña lo miró con más atención, desconcertada de verlo así de alterado.

Las… lombrices… —a este punto, el Saiyajin consiguió reaccionar y salir corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, olvidándose momentáneamente de su pequeña hija—. ¡Argh, qué inmundas sabandijas, las aborrezco!

Papi… —la chiquilla sólo atinó a abrir los ojos de más.

El Príncipe entró a la cocina y se lavó escrupulosamente las manos hasta quitarse la sensación pegajosa que le habían dejado las lombrices. Ya iba a suspirar de alivio cuando se percató de que su "Princesa" lo había seguido y lo miraba con expresión de incredulidad. Ahora se puso rojo de la turbación y, sin decirle una sola palabra, se fue a encerrar a la Cámara de Gravedad.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —mascullé enfadado conmigo mismo—. ¡Eso no puede quedarse así, tengo que hacer algo!

Si no salía y me presentaba ante Bra confesándole mi fobia hacia las lombrices, mi pequeña Princesa pensaría lo peor de mí. Y no sólo eso, sino que le diría a Bulma y, ¿por qué no?, también a Trunks… una virtud de mujer el ser tan "comunicativa". OK., de todos modos se los contaría, pero era mucho mejor el que ella no me viera como un pusilánime fracasado. Bien, ya estaba decidido a salir de ahí y enfrentarla.

¡Vamos, tú eres Vegeta, el Príncipe Saiyajin que ha enfrentado a cosas peores como a ese p… bastardo de Freeza! —me dije respirando profundamente, levantándome del suelo—. ¡Ahora tienes que vencer esto también!

Con paso firme y confiado me acerqué a la puerta para accionar los controles de apertura.

Esto es pan comido, no hay ningún problema, claro que se puede —agregué para darme más valor. Más rápidamente retire la mano dando unos cuantos pasos atrás—. No, no puedo hacerlo… soy una vergüenza para mi raza… no puedo mirar la carita de Bra como si nada… de seguro mi hija ha de pensar que soy un mal padre… —la desazón volvió a invadirme—… Vamos, vamos… eres un buen padre, pudiste hacerlo con Trunks… puedes hacerlo otra vez… —nuevamente la voz en mi interior me reprendió con fuerza, dándome el coraje que necesitaba. Más al instante, antes de volver a los controles, volví a quedarme parado, completamente abatido—. No, no puedo hacerlo… en realidad soy un simple cobarde… un verdadero fracaso —respiré hondo unas dos o tres veces y, esta vez no permití que la duda me paralizara—. Vamos, no puedes quedar en ridículo frente a tu hija —me regañé con más dureza.

En cuanto la puerta de acceso estuvo abierta me asomé con cautela.

¿Bra…? —pregunté en voz baja mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de detectar su _Ki_. Como todavía es muy pequeña no pude sentirlo con claridad—. Princesita… ¿dónde estás?

Salí de la Cámara para buscarla, esperando que no estuviera llorando de miedo o de tristeza. Eso sería un golpe muy duro, y ni como calmarla. Pude darme cuenta de que había regresado al jardín, porque la encontré en ese su rincón exclusivo, y estaba toda sucia y cubierta de mugre.

Bra… mi Princesa, ¿qué haces? —le dije un tanto sorprendido por verla así, ya que generalmente es muy cuidadosa con su ropa y no le gusta jugar con la tierra.

Ya maté a todas las lombrices, papi, así que ya no tienes que tener miedo… vamos a sembrar los frijolitos —me dijo emocionada por verme, mostrándome el montón de lombrices muertas. Yo evité retroceder ante el espectáculo, y me sentí más miserable por el hecho de que mi hija hubiera sacrificado su vestido con tal de protegerme de mi miedo.

Pero, Bra, Princesita, así tus plantitas no crecerán bien —admití tratando de sonar ecuánime y no soltarme a llorar como cualquier sentimentaloide terrestre—. ¿Qué no es eso lo que te dijo tu abuela?

Sí, pero como a ti no te gustan mejor las quitamos, porque yo quiero que tú me ayudes a cuidar mis plantitas —respondió mirándome con la misma admiración de siempre.

En ese momento sentí que ya no podría contener la emoción que amenazaba con desbordarse de mi corazón. Me acerqué a mi hija y la abracé sin importarme que estuviera sucia o que tuviera restos de lombrices en sus manitas.

No, Princesita mía, si queremos que tus plantitas crezcan bien debe de haber muchas lombrices en la tierra —le dije levantándola en mis brazos, sonriéndole—. Así que, antes de bañarnos, visitemos a tu abuela para que nos regale una cubeta de lombrices… y después terminamos de sembrar los frijoles.

¿De veras, papi? ¿Aunque haya muchas lombricitas me vas a ayudar? —me preguntó sin dejar de verme fijamente con esos ojitos azules tan bonitos.

Eso no importa… —le afirmé pasándome ruidosamente un trago de fluido bucal por la garganta, y con él se fueron mis temores.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde Trunks y Bulma regresaron a casa, y se llevaron una grata sorpresa al ver a Vegeta regar todas las flores del jardín en compañía de Bra.

¡Mira, mami, papi me ayudó a sembrar frijolitos! —le dijo a su progenitora con alegría, llevándola al jardín trasero.

¡Pero qué bonito huerto! —dijo la científica contagiándose de la alegría de su hija.

El joven sólo miró a su padre sin decirle nada, y él tampoco le dijo algo para no delatarse. En fin, ambos sabían que, ante el encanto de la niña, no podían resistirse. Se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron a la Cámara de Gravedad sin esperar a que las mujeres regresaran… ya era la hora de entrenar.

_Nota: __**Mission complete!**__ Pude haberme ido por lo más fácil y lógico, como los sentimientos de Vegeta al haber sido derrotado por Gokú y no poder superarlo, o tal vez como se sentiría Cell al haber perdido ante Gohan… pero, como lo menciono, el peor enemigo de uno no está en el exterior, sino en tu interior. Vegeta tuvo que reconocer ante su hija, aunque no directamente, que le tenía miedo a las lombrices, y lo mejor es enfrentar tus miedos para hacerte más fuerte. Un saludo y nos vemos en la siguiente misión, a ver que se nos ocurre._


	5. Mision 5

**Misión 5**

**Detrás de un capricho grande… ¿qué es lo que realmente deseas?**

_Esta historia es de uno de los "guerreros" Z más peculiares, quien ha estado desde el principio de la historia. Disfrútenla aunque no tiene mucha comedia como tal, pero creo que no quedo tan mal… o eso digo yo, XD._

¡Síiii, voy a pedir mi gran deseo y seré muy feliz! ¡Síiii!

Una hermosa mañana primaveral, un vehículo doble tracción recorría una vereda que atravesaba por un boscoso paisaje entre las montañas, bastante alejado de la civilización. El automotor era conducido por una linda jovencita, la cual parecía muy contenta.

Bien, estoy acercándome… afortunadamente todo ha salido a la perfección —se dijo a si misma más que sonriente de su buena suerte—. Gracias a mi prestigioso intelecto pude desarrollar este preciso radar de frecuencias, y ahora voy con rumbo a hacer realidad mi gran deseo —añadió carcajeándose de la emoción.

Continuó con su avance por algunos kilómetros más, checando cada cinco minutos que no se hubiera desviado del camino y que el objetivo de su búsqueda siguiera en la misma posición.

Menos mal que todavía estas ahí, mi preciosa esfera, y no vayas a moverte hasta que te tenga en mis manos —dijo sin dejar de sonreír, sintiendo más cerca su fortuna.

Pero, para su desgracia, está vez las cosas no fueron tan sencillas, porque se topó con un niño muy extraño, que tenía un peinado de lo más estrafalario y cola de mono, y también era bastante fuerte, ya que destruyó su "Jeep" con mucha facilidad. Ese chicuelo tenía el preciado objeto en su poder, así que, con toda su educación, le pidió le entregara la esfera porque la necesitaba para algo importante.

¡No, no voy a darte mi esfera ya que es un regalo que me dejó mi abuelito! —le dijo el chiquillo con firmeza no permitiéndole tomar la bola.

Oye, sólo quiero que me la prestes un momento para que pueda pedir mi deseo, no seas malo… te aseguró que después te la devolveré —la muchachita no se dio por vencida y trató de convencerlo hablándole con la mayor amabilidad.

¿De verdad vas a devolvérmela?, ¿no me estás mintiendo? —el chicuelo no pareció muy convencido, y la quedó mirando con gesto de duda.

Claro que es verdad… es más, ¿por qué no mejor vienes conmigo y así conoces lo grande que es el mundo? —la muchacha afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y le sonrió más abiertamente—. Además, en cuanto ya se haya cumplido mi deseo, puedo invitarte a comer a mi casa —puntualizó en tono complaciente.

¿En serio me vas a invitar a comer a tu casa? —ante esa tentadora invitación, la mueca del niño fue de felicidad absoluta, y la jovencita volvió a afirmar con la cabeza… bingo, a un hombre, a cualquier edad, se le gana por el estómago—. ¡Entonces si te la presto!... pero no olvides devolvérmela, ¿de acuerdo? –recalcó antes de entrar a su pequeña vivienda por algo de equipaje.

No te preocupes, te doy mi palabra —la chica no dejo de sonreír al tiempo que sacó otro vehículo motorizado de una capsula… ahora hasta se había conseguido un buen guardaespaldas.

Ya todos sabemos que este fue el inicio de las aventuras de Bulma y Gokú en la búsqueda de las _"Dragon Balls"_, ya que la muchacha tenía la intención de pedir como deseo un novio para ella. Pero no cualquier novio como el que pudiera conseguirse en la ciudad donde vivía… Anhelaba tanto a un guapo y encantador Príncipe extranjero que fuera fuerte, formal, tierno y servicial, que le fuera fiel y nunca la engañara, que la considerara como la única mujer de su vida y que la amara tanto como para sacrificarse por ella; claro, tampoco estarían de más otras cualidades como que fuera alto, tuviera los ojos verdes y el cabello rubio. En pocas palabras, quería a un hombre que la hiciera feliz y la valorara más allá de ser una mujer bonita, rica e inteligente.

Unos días más adelante, tal vez un mes después de conocer a Gokú, ya habían reunido al fin las siete esferas gracias a la ayuda de nuevos amigos: Oolong, un cerdito metamorfo un tanto pervertido; Yamcha, un joven que se dedicaba a robar en el desierto, conocedor asimismo de las artes marciales; y Puar, un gatito también metamorfo, inseparable compañero de Yamcha. Bueno, Yamcha tenía la determinación de agandallarse las esferas y pedir un deseo para él mismo, más fueron secuestrados por un malvado que les seguía la pista para robarles las _"Dragon Balls"_ ya que anhelaba lo mismo que ellos, nada más que su deseo era conquistar al mundo. Afortunadamente Oolong intervino justo a tiempo para evitarlo, al pedir antes que el villano uno de sus cochambrosos deseos, y el dios Dragón Shenlong se lo concedió, lo que significaba que las esferas estarían inactivas y sería imposible localizarlas durante un largo año.

¡Aaaayyyy, la esfera que me regaló mi abuelito se ha perdido con las demás! —Gokú pareció desesperado por lo sucedido, pero no porque le importara algún deseo, ya que él sólo quería su esfera de vuelta.

¡Ay!, ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer? —Bulma lloriqueó con algo de desconsuelo—. Tendré que esperar otro año para conseguir a mi novio ideal… tan cerca que estuve de lograrlo —dijo visiblemente compungida.

¡Qué mala suerte! —y por su parte, Yamcha también pareció algo abatido—, seguiré teniéndole miedo a las mujeres por un año más… y yo que ya quería casarme —añadió.

En ese instante, Bulma y Yamcha se miraron como comprendiendo algo… posiblemente no necesitaban ya de las _"Dragon Balls"_. Ella es una muchacha bella, como al joven le gustan, y él es un chico apuesto, aunque no es el Príncipe soñado por la muchacha, pero… ¿y eso qué más daba?

¡Esto es lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado! —dijeron al unísono bailando juntos, y en sus caras se dibujó la felicidad… no tendrían que buscar más ya que se tenían el uno a la otra.

El tiempo transcurrió pero, al parecer, la relación entre ellos no funcionaría del todo. Un año más tarde…

¡Vamos a buscar las _"Dragon Balls"_, Gokú, yo te acompaño! —le dijo Bulma a su pequeño amigo cuando él fue a buscarla para pedirle ayuda en reparar el radar del Dragón, y así encontrar su perdida esfera—. ¡Esta vez le pediré a Shenlong que me traiga a mi novio ideal! —puntualizó.

Oye… ¿y Yamcha? —le preguntó el chicuelo bastante confundido, ya que estaba en el entendido de que esos dos vivían juntos… o sea, ¿para qué quería Bulma otro novio si ya tenía a Yamcha con ella?

¡Ush, no me recuerdes a ese torpe, lo corrí de mi casa porque es muy idiota! —la muchacha le respondió más que airada—. ¡Y ya no me hagas preguntas tontas! —espetó al final.

Qué genio… -Gokú murmuró por lo bajo antes de irse con ella para buscar una vez más las esferas mágicas del Dragón.

Y así pasaron varios años, y varias veces más estuvieron buscando las _"Dragon Balls"_ para nobles propósitos que no tenían nada que ver con la petición de un novio. Y todas esas varias veces Bulma tuvo que hacer a un lado su egoísta deseo por una noble causa, y, por lo mismo, varias veces más regresaba con Yamcha para luego tronar por diversas causas, desde una infidelidad no comprobada por parte de él hasta excesivos arranques de cólera por parte de ella. Fueron por lo menos quince años de intermitente noviazgo que no parecía llegar a buen término, y la joven científica ya se estaba cansando de esa rutina sin sentido.

¡Ya me tiene harta con lo mismo, es un verdadero tonto! ¡Pero no voy a esperar más por él, hoy mismo me busco otro partido! —Bulma explotó una tarde después de leer la nota que Yamcha le había dejado en el comedor… ni siquiera tuvo el valor de verla a la cara para despedirse.

¿Qué pasa, Bulmita querida? —su mamá se apareció justo a tiempo para evitar que cometiera una locura, ya que la joven estuvo a punto de tomar el teléfono para llamarle a alguien… al primero que se le atravesara enfrente.

¡Ese Yamcha es un completo idiota, mamá, eso es lo que es! ¡Mira que largarse a entrenar sin acordarse de mí! —le externó la aludida a su progenitora en voz muy alta, casi como si ella tuviera la culpa de su malestar—. ¡Pero yo no lo necesito para nada, no señor!

Ay, Bulmita, tú sabes que Yamcha tiene una obligación que cumplir… no olvides que unos androides asesinos vendrán a matar a todos tus amigos si no se encuentran en las condiciones óptimas para enfrentarlos —le recordó la buena dama con amabilidad—. Y creo que lo mejor que pudo hacer para conseguirlo, es irse a entrenar lejos —puntualizó convencida de ello.

Bueno, sí, mamá, tienes razón en eso pero… —la joven pareció meditarlo un segundo, pero el coraje no se le bajó del todo.

Además, aquí el joven y guapo de Vegeta necesita toda la ayuda que puedas brindarle para entrenar también, cariño —agregó la rubia mujer sin dejar de sonreír como acostumbra—, ya que la Cámara de Gravedad tiene varias averías que deben repararse, y tu padre no puede hacerlo solo.

Ese Vegeta… ¿quién lo manda a entrenar de esa forma tan peligrosa? —preguntó Bulma con algo de ironía—. Siempre lo he dicho y lo sostengo, los Saiyajins son unos maniáticos con instintos suicidas.

Bueno, querida, pero a ti te gusta así, admítelo —Bunny no dudó en emplear una entonación picaresca al hacer este comentario, pellizcándole un cachete a su hija con algo de suavidad.

¡Mamá!, ¿cómo crees semejante cosa?... —le respondió ella un poco aturdida y nerviosa, enrojeciendo momentáneamente de las mejillas—… ¡yo no estoy loca como para fijarme en tan feo gorila intergaláctico! —puntualizó con firmeza para que no cupiera duda. O, ¿es que acaso eran ciertas esas palabras?

Vamos, Bulmita, el guapo de Vegeta es todo un Príncipe extranjero como siempre soñaste, también es fuerte, formal y bien parecido… tal vez le falta algo de educación pero aprenderá si le tienes paciencia y lo tratas bien como tú sabes hacerlo —dijo la buena señora con amabilidad.

¡Ay, mamá, eres verdaderamente insufrible! —la muchacha optó por retirarse a su laboratorio después de poner los ojos en blanco… su madre y sus cosas a veces la sacaban de sus casillas.

Ya a solas se puso a meditar en algo que ya había olvidado hace tiempo… ese era el momento ideal para ponerlo en práctica y ya no seguir divagando.

Muy bien, si esos locos de Gokú y los muchachos quieren pelear a su manera contra esos androides que lo hagan… —se dijo en voz alta mientras revisaba unos planos para la mejoras de la Cámara de Gravedad—… ojalá que nadie muera en esta ocasión —por un segundo suspiró con abatimiento, e inmediatamente retornó a sonreír—. Bueno, creo que ahora va la mía… buscaré las esferas del Dragón y está vez pediré a mi hombre ideal —y tomó de un cajón de su escritorio el radar del Dragón que llevaba un tiempo guardado, sonriendo más abiertamente con satisfacción—. Ya me lo merezco… ¿o no? —añadió hablándole al aparato como si éste fuera a responderle, y después volvió a guardarlo con cuidado.

Esa noche…

Vaya, no creí que hallaría todas las _"Dragon Balls"_ tan rápido… —Bulma se encontró en medio de un claro en un bosque, y las siete esferas, reunidas a sus pies, irradiaban su luz mortecina. Pues ni tarde ni perezosa lanzó el conjuro para invocar al dios Dragón—. ¡Sal de ahí, Shenlong, y cumple mi deseo ahora!

El dragón se presentó como siempre, envuelto majestuosamente en luz en tanto el cielo se oscurecía más.

Dime cuál es tu deseo… puedo cumplirte un deseo siempre que esté al alcance de mi poder —le dijo hablándole con su cavernosa y profunda voz.

¡Shenlong, deseo que me traigas al hombre ideal con el que siempre he soñado, a mi Príncipe extranjero! —ella externó su anhelo con toda la firmeza.

Eso es fácil… tu deseo será concedido ahora —le respondió el dragón y sus ojos rojizos centellaron por un segundo—. Listo, ha sido tal y como lo pediste.

¿Y dónde está?... no lo veo por ningún lado —la joven científica se mostró ansiosa mirando hacia todas direcciones, esperando que un hombre apuesto apareciera a su lado.

Él está ahora viviendo en tu casa, y muy pronto formalizarán su unión —le respondió Shenlong con seriedad-. Y ahora, me voy —y se elevó serpenteando hasta perderse en lo alto del firmamento.

¿Pero qué…? —Bulma se quedó de a seis, pasmada y con gesto de incredulidad… ¿qué el Príncipe, su Príncipe extranjero, ya vivía con ella? De seguro se trataba de una broma de mal gusto—. ¡Óyeme, Dragón tonto, espera! —y le llamó a voces mientras él se alejaba—, ¡Vegeta no puede ser mi Príncipe, así que no juegues conmigo!

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ya que Shenlong desapareció junto con las _"Dragon Balls"_.

¡Aaaahhhh! —un desaforado grito salió de su garganta al tiempo que caía de la cama—. ¡Uf!, menos mal que fue una pesadilla… no volveré a comer tantos pasteles en la noche —se dijo sobándose las posaderas con gesto de dolor.

Y el radar del Dragón quedó guardado en el fondo de la cajonera para no caer en la tentación de usarlo, no fuera a ser que, de verdad, eso que temía se hiciera realidad. Pero, meses más adelante, presumía con júbilo su abultado vientre, ya que esperaba a su primer hijo con el Príncipe Saiyajin.

_Nota: Mission Complete!... como ven no me fui por lo que tal vez pudiera considerarse como lógico, o sea la obsesiva conducta de Vegeta por ganarle a Gokú, o tal vez las obsesiones de Milk en cuanto a que Gohan fuera un gran científico; pero bueno, el primigenio deseo de Bulma, el que desató la trama en sus inicios, me pareció adecuado mencionarlo, ya que ella no debe de haber dejado de pensar en eso por más que llevara una relación con Yamcha. He leído varios fics sobre el tema de que ella pida su deseo y se le cumple llevándola a conocer a Vegeta cuando aún eran más jóvenes, pero me pareció mejor presentar mi versión así, ya que me suena algo más acorde con la trama. Tengo en mente algo sobre Bulma y su vida, pero mejor lo dejaré en mente para no distraerme de mis otros fics ya que no quiero dejar nada a medias como en el foro de Inuyasha. _

_P.D. La relación sentimental de Bulma y Vegeta no fue nunca de lo más romántica, pero a nadie le cabe duda de que a su manera eran felices y vivían bien… dos hijos y toda una vida juntos, a pesar del carácter de ambos, son algo digno de mencionar_


	6. Mision 6

**Misión 6.**

**¡Entrenemos nuestra mente, nuestro conocimiento!... y para ello, nada mejor que un entrenamiento fuera de serie.**

_Esta misión me salió de pura chiripa, la saqué de la manga… XD. Ojalá les guste._

¡Chomp, chomp, chomp!, ¿todavía irá a tardar con eso? —un hombre de negra y alborotada cabellera en picos se dirigió a dos sujetos que le hacían compañía sentados bajo un árbol, en lo que comía sin nada de educación, y todos miraban en dirección a un lejano prado frente a ellos, en donde se encontraba un joven y un anciano—. Ya llevan mucho tiempo.

No debemos desconfiar de él ya que fue un ser poderoso en sus años… por algo es mi antepasado —le respondió uno de los que le acompañaban, un hombre joven de extraño peinado punk.

Bueno… entonces mejor continuaré con mi siesta en lo que terminan con el ritual —dijo el de negros cabellos al terminar de masticar el último bocado, soltando un sonoro ronquido al instante de dejarse caer en el mullido pasto.

Pero qué falta de consideración… —observó el otro hombre que ya se veía bastante madurito, lanzándole al moreno una mirada de reproche.

Los que se encontraban en el lejano prado eran un anciano de lo más anciano, cuyo color de piel era bastante extraño, y un mancebo no mayor de dieciocho años. Ambos estaban sentados sobre la hierba, uno frente a otro.

Muy bien, muchacho, ahora, para continuar con el ritual que sacará tus poderes al máximo, es necesario que concentres tu mente y no te agobies por nada de lo que pueda suceder a tu alrededor —le dijo el viejo al joven mirándolo con toda la seriedad del mundo.

¿Y cuánto tiempo durará esta parte del ritual, Supremo Kaio – sama? —le preguntó el chico tratando de disimular un gesto de contrariedad. Ya llevaban unas cinco horas con ese dichoso ritual y no sentía ningún cambio en su persona.

Si no pierdes la concentración podemos terminar el incremento de poder en otras quince horas… así que por favor no te distraigas ni me interrumpas —le respondió el decano con seguridad, teniendo en ese momento frente a él, surgido de algún lugar desconocido, un enorme libro con ilustraciones.

¿¡Quince horas!? —el joven abrió los ojos con verdadero espanto… ya no podía soportar semejante tortura—. Pero, Supremo Kaio - sama, eso ya es mucho tiempo y Majin Boo puede acabar con la Tierra y todos sus habitantes en cualquier momento… ¿no hay otra forma más rápida de hacerlo? —preguntó desesperado.

Y si sigues así y no te concentras como es debido tardaremos un día entero —respondió el viejecillo sin mostrarse alterado, fijando la vista en la publicación y levantando las manos en dirección al adolescente.

El mancebo aceptó resignadamente y cerró los ojos para concentrar su mente y no divagar, aunque por sus pensamientos pasaron muchas ideas que no tenían nada que ver con el incremento de su poder, sobre todo al escuchar los sonoros ronquidos en la lejanía… "Puedo ver que mamá tiene razón en muchas cosas, ya que a veces papá es bastante desconsiderado con los demás… se ha dormido sin siquiera apiadarse de mis sufrimientos… ¿y cómo se le ocurre ofrecer a Videl con este viejito loco?..." este último pensamiento le hizo enfadar un poco, ya que su padre, a pesar de ser un adulto y llevar muerto siete años, seguía comportándose peor que un niño pequeño e inconsciente… mira que pedirle le presente al Supremo Kaio – sama a su amiga Videl, para que le diera una cita con tal de que les enseñara su técnica secreta, la cual parecía un fiasco. "… será un ser supremo en este planeta pero actúa como un libidinoso pervertido igualito al maestro Rōshi, y, encima de todo, yo tengo que convencer a Bulma que acepte tener una cita con él, arriesgando así mi vida… qué asco…"

Oye, Gohan, si sigues pensando en cosas que no debes nos retrasaremos una hora… —le advirtió el anciano sin despegar la vista de la revista—… así que ya no te distraigas por favor.

Disculpe usted, Supremo Kaio – sama, no volverá a suceder —Gohan, nuestro joven protagonista, dio un respingo al sentirse descubierto… había olvidado que un ser supremo como el Supremo Kaio – sama es capaz de leer los pensamientos.

Bien, nuevamente cerró los párpados para visualizar su objetivo: llegar a ser más fuerte que un _SS_ para vencer al terrible monstruo de Majin Boo. Por un buen rato le funcionó bastante bien, ya que su mente y sus pensamientos se concentraron en ello. Se veía a sí mismo enfrentándose a ese malvado, esquivando sus peligrosos ataques y propinándole una buena golpiza como nunca antes, y recordó aquel lejano tiempo cuando luchó contra el bioandroide Cell siendo sólo un niño, sintiéndose realizado.

En realidad nunca le había gustado pelear de ese modo tan arriesgado, en eso no se parecía a su padre ni a la raza Saiyajin de la cual descendía… ¿acaso tenía mucho que ver la influencia de su madre? Ella siempre ha insistido en que tiene que estudiar mucho para llegar a ser un gran investigador de renombre, y por ello, desde su más tierna infancia, lo había puesto a tomar lecciones por lo menos unas ocho horas diarias antes de mandarlo a una escuela formal; no es que le desagradara la idea de ser todo un profesionista pero, cuando fue necesario su apoyo para defender a la Tierra, tuvo que estar dispuesto a hacerlo así significara dejar los estudios de lado.

El entrenamiento que le dio el señor Pikoro en esa ocasión llegó a ser bastante duro, difícil y agotador, ya que no había estado alejado de su familia por tanto tiempo siendo tan pequeño. No podía negar que aprendió bastante en ese año, más le faltó valor en el momento oportuno… ahora las cosas eran diferentes y el señor Pikoro se había mostrado complacido con él cuando exterminó a Cell, aunque ese triunfo había salido algo caro, y por ello debía dar su mejor esfuerzo concentrando su poder al máximo para vencer también a Majin Boo. A su mente vino también el recuerdo de su viaje a Namekusejin. El Gran Patriarca de ese entonces pudo resaltar su poder oculto y, ahora, este Supremo Kaio – sama de quince generaciones atrás lo incrementaría aún más… ¿hasta dónde podría llegar?

Unos ruidos extraños le hicieron abrir uno de sus ojos, y, en cuanto vio de qué se trataba, incluso abrió el otro verdaderamente desconcertado… ¿una televisión?

¡Arriba, uno, dos!, ¡arriba, uno, dos!, ¡no pierdan el ritmo!... ¡Arriba, uno, dos!... —se trataba del exclusivo programa de ejercicios aeróbicos que tanto le gusta a Kame Sen'nin, conducido por varias chicas en ajustados leotardos.

… ¿Pero qué…? —Gohan pareció anonadado por lo que se presentó ante sus ojos.

Gohan, te he dicho que no te distraigas ni un minuto ni te fijes en lo que pasa a tu alrededor —le dijo el Supremo con la vista fija en el aparato televisivo, disfrutando el "panorama"—. Recuerda que la concentración es importante para sacar tu máximo poder, o nos atrasaremos.

Este… oiga, Supremo Kaio – sama… ¿no cree usted que lo mejor sería…? —el mancebo no salía de su asombro, y quiso dar su más sincera opinión al respecto.

Vamos, muchacho, yo soy un profesional en la materia y sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo —le reprochó el viejecillo mirándolo por un segundo—, no en balde llegué a ser un Supremo Kaio – sama hace mucho tiempo, y aún tengo condición —detalló concentrando de nuevo su atención en el programa—. Esto nos costará media hora más —puntualizó al final.

¿¡Media…!?... —el adolescente pensó en protestar más, viendo las apremiantes circunstancias, mejor se mordió la lengua y volvió a cerrar los ojos hablándole con respeto al anciano—… usted disculpe, Supremo Kaio – sama.

Más los pensamientos de Gohan divagaron unos minutos… "Encima de todo me regaña cuando es él quien me distrae… ¿Qué estará pasando en la Tierra en estos momentos?... ¿Ya habrá matado Majin Boo a todas las personas?... ¿El señor Pikoro habrá terminado de entrenar a Goten y a Trunks?... ¿y cómo estará Videl?..." Otra vez la imagen de la joven morena, la hija del famoso Mr. Satán que se colgó la gloria de haber vencido a Cell, ocupó su mente en ese preciso instante… seguramente no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le contara la verdad de todo. Vaya que su compañera había demostrado ser bastante persistente y suspicaz en el poco tiempo, mira que pasar por alto la orden de su padre para ir a entrenar con él y pedirle que le ensañara a volar. Tuvo que ocultar un suspiro de pesadez, no fuera el Supremo a llamarle la atención nuevamente.

Oye, Gohan, dime una cosa, ¿esa Bulma es una mujer hermosa de grandes pechos y redondas caderas?... —la pregunta del decano le hizo abrir los ojos otra vez. Ya la televisión no estaba y la publicación volvía a ocupar su lugar una vez más—… No soy un hombre exigente pero debo asegurarme —expuso en tono de gravedad.

Pues… —el joven se quedó con la boca abierta por uno o dos segundos… ¿qué tenía eso de importante ahora?—… bueno, Supremo Kaio – sama, Bulma sigue siendo viéndose bastante bien a pesar de sus años, pero tiene un carácter que sólo Vegeta podía soportar —explicó algo consternado, ya que no le veía la relevancia al asunto de la cita.

Para su buena fortuna y su causa el Príncipe Saiyajin había fallecido en su intento de derrotar a Majin Boo, aunque eso, con franqueza, era algo preocupante para todos, y no significaba una garantía de que la científica, a pesar de su reciente viudez, aceptara de buenas a primeras una salida con semejante vejestorio… nadie llenaría los zapatos de su consorte, su querido Príncipe, y nuestro joven amigo pagaría bastante caro el sugerirlo siquiera.

Bueno, bueno, yo sólo quiero una cita con ella, no matrimonio —afirmó el viejecillo sin poder disimular un gesto de perversión y gusto al imaginar lo mucho que disfrutaría con esa mujer tan encantadora y agraciada. Después volvió a ponerse serio, mirando al adolescente con reproche—. Pero ahora has perdido quince minutos por andar pensando en esas cosas, así que ya no te distraigas —le dijo antes de fijar la vista por enésima ocasión en la revista.

… —Gohan tenía ganas de gritarle con todas sus fuerzas… o sea, como si él, Gohan, estuviera interesado en citas y cosas de adultos.

Cerrando nuevamente los ojos volvió a concentrar sus energías en una batalla mental contra Majin Boo, pero esta vez transformado en _SS_ fase dos. Tenía que controlar sus emociones en ese nivel de poder, dado que, cuando peleó contra Cell en ese estado, se dejó dominar por los instintos naturales Saiyajins, lo que derivó en la muerte de su padre. Su deber ahora era acabar con el monstruo sin dudarlo ni darle tiempo de nada. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, tal vez más, cuando las risotadas del anciano le hicieron abrir un ojo, sintiéndose más que indignado por lo que veía… "Y dice que no me distraiga, ¿cómo pretende que me concentre con semejante escándalo?" deliberó en sus adentros, lanzándole al ancianito una mirada que le deseaba lo peor. "Si Bulma llega a salir con él espero que lo ponga en su lugar por indecente".

¡Pero qué cosa tan más graciosa, qué simpático! —dijo el viejecillo carcajeándose sabrosamente, casi revolcándose en el piso—. Estas publicaciones terrestres con dibujitos son de lo mejor… menos mal que tengo suscripción anual para no perder ni un número —añadió muy quitado de la pena, no dándose por enterado del malestar del adolescente.

El joven sintió unos grandes deseos de levantarse y dejar al anciano allí sentado para regresar a la Tierra y enfrentar a Majin Boo con sus propios recursos, e incluso le dirigió a su padre, quien continuaba roncando, una leve mirada de reproche… pensar que él lo había metido en ese lío. Meditándolo mejor, si quería una mínima posibilidad para vencer a ese monstruo le era conveniente soportar la espera, ya que, aunque ese Supremo Kaio – sama era un anciano marchito, pervertido y alocado, no dejaba de ser un ser supremo… algo bueno tenía que pasar después de todo eso.

En un esfuerzo por concentrar sus pensamientos se alejó de la realidad y se vio a sí mismo, vestido con el súper genial traje de _"El Gran Saiyaman"_, derrotando a Majin Boo ante los ojos de todos los habitantes del planeta, salvando a la Tierra de una terrible destrucción. Sí, eso no estaría nada mal ya que la gente le agradecería por su ayuda, e incluso Mr. Satán tendría que reconocer que él, Gohan, fue el verdadero vencedor de Cell hace siete años. Se sonrió brevemente de sólo verlo en sus sueños: el señor Pikoro estaría más que orgulloso por ese triunfo; Goten lo admiraría en sobremanera, e incluso querría seguir sus pasos para ser un súper héroe que lucha por la justicia; todos sus amigos lo valorarían aún más; su madre se sentiría eufórica de verlo convertido en un héroe de renombre ante el mundo; y su padre lo felicitaría al haberlo superado en poder y usarlo sabiamente en favor de la vida. Pero lo mejor sería que Videl… un momento, ¿por qué pensó en Videl a lo último? Se sonrojó un poco sin abrir los ojos, esperando que el Supremo no estuviera hurgando en sus pensamientos. Fue la voz de su progenitor en la lejanía la que le hizo despegar los párpados.

Me pregunto que estará pasando en la Tierra… —dijo Gokú con seriedad dirigiéndose al Supremo Kaio – sama que se encontraba a su lado, el joven de raro peinado punk y sonrisa amable, quien también se veía preocupado—… ya tiene un buen rato que no siento el _Ki_ de los niños, ni de Pikoro ni de Majin Boo —externó con gravedad.

Tiene usted razón, señor Gokú, la presencia de Majin Boo ha dejado de percibirse —respondió el joven Supremo con la misma seriedad.

¿De verdad no saben lo que sucede? —el anciano Supremo les habló sin moverse de su postura y sin despegar la vista de la publicación que leía—. Vamos, Gokú, tú bien debes saber que ellos se encuentran en otra dimensión apartada —explicó calmadamente—, pero nosotros no podemos ver lo que ocurre en ese lugar —puntualizó.

¿¡Te refieres a la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo!?... —el Saiyajin pareció pasmado ante esa deducción—… qué raro, yo le dije a Pikoro que sólo la usara para entrenar a los niños en caso de que fuera necesario… ¿por qué habrá llevado también a Majin Boo? —se preguntó extrañado, rascándose la nuca como queriendo encontrar una respuesta lógica ante el actuar de su amigo namek.

Esos dos pequeños están teniendo una batalla extraordinaria contra Majin Boo, lo cual nos dará el tiempo suficiente para que Gohan pueda fortalecerse —continuó el viejecillo volteando la página que ya había leído, mirando al adolescente con verdadera gravedad antes de fijar la vista en la revista por reiterada ocasión—. Muchacho, he dicho que no te distraigas ante nada, o nos tardaremos más en el ritual… recuerda lo que te dije de no prestar atención a lo que suceda a tu alrededor —puntualizó retomando su lectura.

Este… sí, Supremo Kaio – sama, usted disculpe… —y Gohan, quien había escuchado el diálogo de su papá y el decano con algo de inquietud, se excusó en tono apenado y volvió a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse, más muchas ideas le dieron vueltas en la cabeza.

"Así que Goten y Trunks ya están peleando contra Majin Boo… eso fue bastante rápido" pensó tratando de disimular su angustia. Si bien su hermano y el hijo de Vegeta y Bulma le habían sorprendido con sus habilidades al chocar frente a frente en el Budokai Tenkaichi, demostrando que eran mucho más fuertes que él cuando tenía su edad al ser _SS_ de nacimiento, no dejaban de ser unos niños traviesos y mimados que no habían enfrentado peligros auténticos, así que no creía que en realidad fueran capaces de someter al monstruo aunque hubieran dominado la técnica de la Fusión Metamoru. Bueno, no podía negar que el señor Pikoro era un maestro magnífico y tal vez los hizo sacar su máximo potencial, pero no era igual entrenar a un solo niño que entrenar juntos a dos diablillos incorregibles; y, aunque Vegeta haya instruido alguna vez a Trunks en el arte del combate, y Goten aprendiera con facilidad, nada tenía que ver un campeonato de juego con la aplastante realidad. Prefirió no pensar más en eso y dedicarse a lo suyo después de soltar un suspiro muy bajo, haciendo ya caso omiso a las breves risotadas del Supremo o al ruidito que hacían las hojas de la publicación cuando eran pasadas de una en una.

Unos minutos más tarde… o tal vez un par de horas…

¡Pero qué aburrido estoy! —Gokú se desperezó estirando indolentemente los brazos, sin disimular un gesto de hastío—. Oye, Gohan, es mejor que te des prisa con esto o vas a perderte la diversión —le dijo a su hijo soltando un bostezo bien grande, a lo que el muchacho sólo respondió con un bufido ahogado… como si él tuviera la culpa, esperando que el viejo Supremo no le dijera nada. Al momento, el Saiyajin adulto volvió a ponerse serio—. Vaya, parecer ser que Majin Boo ha salido ya de la Habitación del Tiempo… ¿y dónde están Goten, Trunks y Pikoro? —preguntó extrañado sin ocultar su contrariedad.

Eso es verdad, Majin Boo está afuera pero no los demás… —el joven Supremo percibió de igual manera el _Ki_ maligno—… Dígame una cosa, antepasado, ¿usted puede ver lo que ocurre en la Tierra? —preguntándole respetuosamente a su antecesor.

Pero que tonto eres, muchacho, siendo un Supremo Kaio – sama deberías hacerlo también —respondió el viejecillo con algo de reproche sin dejar de leer, consiguiendo así que el joven enrojeciera de las mejillas—. Tengan, aquí podrán ver todo con lujo de detalles —añadió lanzándoles una bola de cristal salida de quien sabe dónde.

Este Supremo Kaio – sama sí que es bueno… y conoce de su trabajo —opinó Gokú haciendo una leve mueca de burla mirando al joven Supremo, quien enrojeció aún más.

Pero que descortesía… —masculló el joven por lo bajo sintiéndose injuriado.

¡Miren, ahí está Majin Boo! —exclamó el Saiyajin adulto al momento con algo de preocupación, y sus acompañantes fijaron la vista en la bola de cristal.

Oye, papá, ¿qué pasa? —Gohan no pudo contenerse más y también preguntó con angustia.

Gohan, tú deber es concentrarte o no podrás ayudar —el anciano Supremo le llamó la atención por enésima ocasión, teniendo las pupilas fijas en las coloridas páginas de la publicación—. Es necesario que expulses tu máximo poder para que así puedas derrotar a Majin Boo de una buena vez.

Este… disculpe, Supremo Kaio – sama, no sucederá de nuevo —respondió el mancebo visiblemente apenado.

Pues que así sea o tendremos que estar aquí otra hora más —recalcó el ancianito con voz quejumbrosa—. Ya me duelen las posaderas por estar sentado en esta posición y sin moverme.

… —Gohan volvió a agachar la cabeza con pesadumbre. Si por él fuera, en estos momentos le gustaría estar con el señor Pikoro y luchando al lado de Goten y Trunks.

Trató de concentrarse nuevamente en su objetivo, pero las revelaciones de su padre en la lejanía no le eran de mucha ayuda para lograrlo. Por lo que llegó a entender los niños se habían fusionado exitosamente, y hasta lograron alcanzar la transformación de _SS_ fase tres, una transformación que necesitaba bastante energía y era muy difícil de conseguir en condiciones normales, peleando casi al nivel de Majin Boo… eso sí que era para tomarlo en cuenta ya que, en unos años y si todo salía bien, ellos dos lo superarían sin problemas. Pero no todo estaba perdido, ya que también recordó que su papá había dicho que la fusión no duraba más de treinta minutos, así que, si Goten y Trunks no aprovechaban el tiempo, él tenía que estar preparado.

¡Qué pelea… Goten y Trunks son unos genios! —claro que los esperanzados comentarios de Gokú no podían dejar de ser positivos, echándole porras a la fusión de los infantes aunque no dejaba de jugar con el monstruo sin tomar las cosas en serio—. Si siguen así tal vez ya no tengas que pelear, Gohan —le dijo a su hijo en entonación alegre.

Este… sí, papá, lo que tú digas —el chico se sintió frustrado por un momento ante el dicho de su progenitor. Y no es que tuviera muchas ganas de pelear, pero por lo menos quería que su padre le diera algo de crédito por todas las horas que llevaba aguantando la tortura.

Vamos, Gohan, en poco tiempo terminaremos —le dijo el Supremo Kaio – sama sentado frente a él, aunque parecía más interesado en sus cómics—, ¿por qué no te transformas en _SS_ por un instante y compruebas los avances por ti mismo? —le sugirió.

¡Muy bien! —el adolescente no espero a que se lo repitiera y expulsó un poco de su _Ki_… o al menos eso es lo que creyó. Al momento se sorprendió y dejó a todos sorprendidos ante esa muestra de su poder.

¡Aaaayyyy!, ¡aún no, torpe! —el ancianito salió volando por los aires con todo y gaceta, y gran parte del pasto a su alrededor fue desprendido con violencia. Ni qué decir de las sacudidas en el pequeño planeta, como si fueran temblores.

Increíble… —se dijo Gohan a sí mismo, anonadado de hasta donde se había elevado su energía—… ni siquiera me he transformado en _SS_ y mi _Ki_ es más grande que cuando llegué a la fase dos para enfrentar a Cell.

Vaya, verdaderamente Gohan sigue teniendo un gran poder en su interior —opinó Gokú complacido, sosteniendo la esfera de cristal entre sus manos—. ¡Muy bien hecho, Gohan, sigue así! —le dijo sin ocultar su emoción, levantando el pulgar a modo de aprobación.

¡Antepasado, antepasado!, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —el joven Supremo y Kibito, su asistente personal y acompañante, también salieron volando, más se levantaron presurosos para auxiliar al decano.

No pasa nada —dijo el aludido sacudiéndose la ropa al enderezarse, y acomodando la revista con cuidado, para posteriormente dirigirse al joven Saiyajin con amabilidad—. ¿Lo ves, Gohan?, un par de horas más y estarás listo para acabar con Majin Boo —le dijo sonriente.

Gracias, Supremo Kaio – sama, ya podemos continuar —el mancebo volvió a sentarse y está vez lucía entusiasmado, poniendo su máximo empeño en concentrar su energía. Tenía que estar al cien para vencer, así que ya no lo dudaría.

Unos minutos más y llegó a escuchar que la batalla entre los niños y Majin Boo había dado un drástico giro… llegó el momento de trasladarse al sitio de la contienda y cambiar el destino.

_Nota: __**Mission complete!**__... en realidad me costó bastante trabajo tomar estas escenas y modificarlas un poco sin que perdieran su esencia, ya que me hubiera gustado desarrollar algo tal vez original, como Pikoro y sus múltiples entrenamientos mentales, o Vegeta y las reminiscencias de su pasado… pero eso no es algo cómico como me gusta, y no es porque desprecie que "Dragon Ball" tiene sus partes de seriedad. Por ello recordé el sufrido "entrenamiento" de Gohan con el Supremo Kaio – sama de hace quince generaciones… XD. Pobrecito, todas las que tuvo que pasar para superar su poder Saiyajin con creces, más al final, como siempre, su padre Gokú tuvo que solucionar todo. Un saludo y nos vemos en la última misión, a ver de qué se trata; y, por favor, sonrían aunque les parezca difícil._


	7. Mision 7

Misión 7. Una dolorosa pérdida.

Quizá ganaste o perdiste una batalla pero, ¿dónde y cómo quedó tu ánimo?... tal vez entre las ruinas de la batallad librada, en el corazón detenido de uno de tus conocidos. Porque en toda batalla hay pérdidas.

_Este breve relato se sale de lo que acostumbro ya que no soy dada al drama, lo escribí ayer quebrándome la cabeza para hallar un momento significativo dentro de la historia, que son muchos pero éste es el que me impactó más en toda la serie, porque Trunks es uno de mis personajes más queridos, sea del futuro o el "chibi" que vemos crecer en la línea temporal visible. Disfrútenlo._

Al fin, después de tanto, todo parecía haber terminado. Al fin había derrotado y exterminado a esos despreciables seres que sembraron el caos y el miedo por los lugares donde pasaron. Al fin…

Pero con todo no me sentía muy satisfecho de mí mismo, ya que, por más de veinte años, mucha gente inocente había tenido que sufrir de esta amenaza, y muchos tuvieron la desgracia de morir por esta razón. Una pesadilla que me ha atormentado desde hace mucho cruzó una vez más frente a mis ojos.

_*************** Varios años atrás **********_

La lluvia mojó mi rostro despertándome de mi letargo, así que me sobé la cabeza y el cuello tratando de recordar porque estaba en ese lugar tan alejado de la ciudad.

¡Gohan! —exclamé angustiado visualizando el rostro de mi maestro, al cual había acompañado para enfrentar a los malvados androides **17** y **18**, quienes por años han atormentado a toda la población de la Tierra—. ¡Tengo que ayudarle! —salí volando con rumbo hacia las lejanas ruinas, rogando porque no hubiera ocurrido nada malo.

Recorrí las desoladas calles mientras la lluvia caía con mayor fuerza, y me escurría por los cabellos mojando mi ropa de más. Pero eso no me importaba ahora, mi aspecto era lo menos importante.

¡Gohaaaan, Gohaaaan! —alcé la voz esperando escuchar una respuesta, gritando con desesperación, tratando de enfocar algo entre la cortina de agua.

¡Pero míralo como llora!, ¡pobrecito niño! —la aguda voz de una mujer me hizo volver la vista a la derecha. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado.

De verdad que da pena el mocosuelo —una voz masculina en tono burlón surgió a su lado. Eran ellos.

¡Ustedes!... malditos asesinos, ¿qué le han hecho a Gohan? —sentí una rabia recorriendo mi interior, así que los fulminé con la mirada y apreté los puños dispuesto a abalanzarme sobre ambos.

Bueno… creo que Gohan agotó su energía antes de tiempo… —dijo **17** ensanchando más la mueca burlona de su rostro.

Así que únicamente le ayudamos a morir más rápido —completó **18** soltando una carcajada diabólica.

¡Miserables!, ¡me las van a pagar! —concentré mi _Ki_ a mi máximo y lo expulsé con violencia, levantando con ello una buena cantidad de cosas a mi alrededor… pero yo sabía que eso no era suficiente para vencer a esos androides, que no soy tan fuerte para enfrentarlos en solitario.

¡Mejor suerte para la próxima, puberto! —me dijo **17** riéndose sonoramente en tanto **18** me lanzaba una potente descarga que esquivé por muy poco, y ambos se elevaron perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Emergiendo de entre los nuevos escombros, con la ropa más sucia y desgarrada, continué con mi búsqueda llamando a voces a mi amigo y mentor, negándome a aceptar la verdad de los hechos.

¡Gohaaaan! —gritaba con angustia, mirando hacia todos lados—. ¡Gohaaaan!, ¿en dónde estás, Gohan? —y no pude controlar el llanto al sentirme desolado y abandonado.

Y fue así que lo divisé en tan lamentable estado, su cuerpo inerte flotando en una charca creada por la lluvia al caer.

¡Gohan, Gohan! —me acerqué presuroso, tratando de controlar mis temblores. Más, al verlo, ya no cabía duda de lo sucedido—. ¡Gohan, noooo! —grité ya sin disimular el dolor y el miedo.

Gohan, mi maestro, y, más que eso, mi amigo, el que me enseñó a luchar, el que me contó todo lo relacionado con mi padre, con la raza Saiyajin y nuestros orígenes en común, el que siempre me apoyó a no darme por vencido, ahora estaba muerto. Muerto como todos los demás caídos en batalla, y en su rostro se reflejaba una mueca de agonía y pesadumbre al haber sido derrotado y no poder continuar con sus ideales.

¡Gohan, despierta, Gohan, por favor! —sacudí su cadáver como si eso pudiera reanimarlo, como si sólo estuviera dormido—. ¡Gohan, por favor… yo no voy a poder hacerlo solo, te necesito!, ¡Gohaaaan!

En ese momento sentí mi corazón como atrapado en un remolino de rabia, dolor, impotencia, miedo, ira… "Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte, si tan sólo no fuera una carga, si tan sólo fuera un _SS_… Gohan no hubiera muerto… él no tenía que morir, no así" sollozaba en mi interior al tiempo que las lágrimas brotaban torrencialmente por mis pupilas cerradas. Pensé en mi padre y en todos los demás caídos, asesinados por esos monstruos; pensé en el señor Gokú, fallecido a causa de una terrible enfermedad; pensé en mi madre y en la señora Milk, la que de ahora en adelante viviría de recuerdos… ahora ya nadie podría ayudarnos.

¡Gohan, cuanto lo siento, Gohan, todo fue mi culpa!... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, ¡dime qué voy a hacer, qué puedo hacer! —añadí sin dejar de llorar, sin animarme a abrir los ojos para no verme reflejado en sus apagadas pupilas.

La frustración dio paso a la determinación, ya que sentí como mi _Ki_ se elevaba más allá de sus límites, y se desbordaba saliendo de mi cuerpo. Podía hacerlo, claro que podía hacerlo ya que soy un Saiyajin, el hijo del Príncipe Saiyajin, y su sangre real corre por mis venas. Aun así el dolor no remitió, ya que la pérdida de Gohan es algo que no superaré hasta que elimine a esos malditos androides.

¡Yaaaaaahhhhh! —exclamé de forma sostenida incrementando más y más mi _Ki_, hasta que pude ver como el aura dorada característica de la transformación en _SS_ me rodeaba y me llenaba de calor.

Todo lo que en ese momento me rodeaba fue arrojado bruscamente hasta dejar un claro entre las ruinas, y únicamente el cuerpo de Gohan permaneció en su lugar. Unos segundos después me dejé caer de rodillas, abatido por los sentimientos encontrados, ya que me sentí feliz por haber conseguido la transformación, pero a la vez triste por el precio que se tuvo que pagar.

¡Lo conseguí, Gohan, lo conseguí… soy un _SS_! —le dije muy bajito sin dejar de llorar, aunque también una risa espasmódica brotaba de mi garganta—. ¡Ahora ya podré vengar la muerte de todos… la de mi padre, la tuya!... ¡Te prometo que no voy a defraudarlos, Gohan, te lo prometo! —añadí enjugándome las lágrimas, sin importarme ya nada.

_********** Fin **********_

Lo más difícil de eso fue darle tan devastadora noticia a la señora Milk, la madre de Gohan. Con todo el dolor de una madre por la pérdida de su hijo, su único hijo, supo aguantar el llanto y no culparme por nada, y únicamente me pidió honrar la memoria de mi maestro venciendo a los androides. Esa era una promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

Muchacho, muchas gracias por salvarme la vida —la voz del anciano hombre a quien minutos antes había auxiliado, y por quien pude darles fin a **17** y **18**, me hizo volver al presente—. Eres un verdadero héroe, en verdad.

No fue nada, señor, era mi deber —le respondí con amabilidad esbozando una leve sonrisa… esto sólo era el principio de una nueva era, pero aún había otra amenaza oculta—. Ahora le sugiero que vuelva con su familia y ya veremos qué pasa después —añadí y me elevé rápidamente alejándome de allí.

Varios días después de lo sucedido, por los noticieros de radio y televisión se difundió la leyenda del "Guerrero Dorado" que venció y eliminó a los androides **17** y **18**.

Vaya, Trunks, hijo mío, veo que te has vuelto famoso —observó mi madre al escuchar el noticiero matutino por la radio—. Tu padre y los muchachos estarían muy orgullosos de ti… en especial Gohan —agregó dedicándome una sonrisa dulce.

Todavía no podemos cantar victoria, mamá, aún hay otro androide escondido esperando desarrollarse —le externé con seriedad, terminando mi frugal desayuno—. Yo no me sentiré tranquilo hasta que el Cell de este tiempo dé la cara.

Bueno, cariño, como tú digas… pero te recomiendo relajarte un poco —me dijo nuevamente dándole una fumada a su cigarrillo, poniendo una expresión de nostalgia en su rostro—. Hay tanto que hacer en la ciudad con esto de la reconstrucción.

Así empezaron los trabajos de reconstrucción y en ellos colaboré con entusiasmo, ya que era lo menos que se podía hacer mientras esperaba por el verdadero final de la pesadilla. No podía dejar de entrenar en mis ratos libres, no debía confiarme por nada en el mundo. Y en las noches admiraba las estrellas pensando en que en pocos años debería viajar al nuevo Namekusejin y así traer un nuevo Kami – sama para la Tierra. Bien, la primera parte de mi deuda ya estaba cubierta, y todo lo aprendido en el pasado me serviría para impedir el avance de la maldad en este mí tiempo.

_Nota: No quiero que se tome como una mala copia del de mi buen amigo "Fénix", ya mencioné que esta dolorosa escena es la que verdaderamente me impactó más de todas las tragedias que se reflejaron en DB. Pude haber tomado las frustraciones de Vegeta al ver a Mirai Trunks morir ante sus ojos, o el hecho de la muerte de Gokú, tanto cuando murió con Raditz como cuando murió con Cell, y, de igual manera, la muerte de Krilin que derivó en la transformación de Gokú en SS, los sentimientos de Gohan al ver morir a Pikoro en manos de Nappa… son tantas, pero nada me llegó al corazón más que ver a Mirai Trunks llorar por Mirai Gohan, transformándose en ese momento en SS. Amo a Trunks… un saludo gracias por leer las misiones._


	8. Mision 8

**Complemento misión 7**

**Lo haré por ti, mi buen y mejor amigo…**

_Nota: para que vean que no se trata de fusiles, me animé a contar este pequeño incidente que desató muchas cosas. Ojalá les guste._

¡Gokú, eso fue verdaderamente asombroso! —me dijo Krilin auxiliándome a salir del agua, con un éxtasis en su tono de voz.

Y bastante agotador… —le afirmé respirando con cansancio.

Había tenido que utilizar casi toda mi energía disponible para controlar una enorme Genkidama formada con la fuerza vital de gran parte del Universo, y con ella pude acabar con el terrible Freeza, el verdugo de muchos. Es lo que un tipo como él se merecía, ya que en ningún momento mostró algo de compasión o arrepentimiento por sus faltas.

Por la enorme cantidad de energía utilizada, el planeta Namekusejin había sufrido daños de consideración en su estructura, y tal vez no faltaba mucho tiempo para que colapsara, pero al menos estábamos vivos y podíamos regresar a la Tierra completos.

Papá, me da tanto gusto que tanto tú como el señor Pikoro se encuentren bien —dijo mi hijo Gohan al acercarse para ayudarme también, siendo seguido por Pikoro, quien, de la misma manera que yo, lucía agotado.

Vamos, Gohan, no me dirás que de verdad pensaste que tu padre y yo moriríamos con eso —le reprochó mi amigo a mi hijo con un toque de diversión en su tono, minimizando esa posibilidad.

Por un momento los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio, como si aún no nos la creyéramos del todo… habíamos salido vivos, eso sí que es buena suerte. Nos sentimos complacidos aunque sabíamos que se perdió la oportunidad de hacer algo más por nuestros otros amigos, ya que las esferas del Dragón de Namekusejin habían desaparecido. Pero, por lo menos, Kami – sama y Shenlong nos ayudarían con lo que sí se pudiera. Después nos echamos a reír con ganas.

Bueno, creo que ese fue el final de Freeza —dijo Krilin con mucha seguridad—. Ahora sí podré cumplir mi gran sueño —externó sin ocultar su felicidad.

¿Tu gran sueño? —le pregunté mirándolo con duda, y Pikoro y Gohan no pudieron ocultar su extrañeza—. ¿De qué hablas, Krilin?

Por favor, Gokú, tú bien sabes que siempre he… anhelado tener una linda novia para casarme —me dijo con algo de gravedad, y al instante enrojeció intensamente—. Es obvio que si hubiera muerto por segunda vez pues... ya no se podría —añadió en un susurro.

Nosotros lo quedamos viendo con verdadero desconcierto, y sólo hasta que Gohan volvió a estallar en risa, y eso porque la roja cara de Krilin era algo de lo más gracioso que habíamos visto hasta ese momento, fue que nos relajamos y le imitamos al carcajearnos de igual manera.

Por favor, Krilin, no me hagas reír o podría reventarme el estómago —le dije desternillándome de la risa, pero sobándome el abdomen por el esfuerzo.

Estuvimos así por unos dos o tres minutos, ya que Krilin también se unió a la celebración y rio junto con nosotros. Más traté de calmarme para orientar la posición del vehículo espacial en el que había llegado al planeta.

Oigan, amigos, tenemos que ir hacia allá donde está mi nave espacial, para que podamos regresar a la Tierra —les dije señalando en dirección… bueno, señalé hacia un lejano lugar en el que aún se divisaba una buena porción de suelo firme.

Y nos disponíamos a tomar vuelo cuando una exclamación de susto brotó de la garganta de Krilin, haciendo que todos diéramos un respingo.

¡Oh, no!, ¡seguro va a matarnos! —chilló con un gesto de susto dibujado en su cara.

¿Qué ocurre, Krilin? —le preguntó Gohan con cautela.

¡Bulma, nos habíamos olvidado de ella! —dijo con nerviosismo mirando hacia todos lados.

No veo la razón de tanto escándalo, Krilin, es sólo una simple y débil mujer —opinó Pikoro recobrando el mal humor que lo caracteriza, mirando a mi amigo con gesto molesto.

Créeme, Pikoro, tú no conoces a Bulma… cuando se enoja puede ser muy peligrosa —observó Krilin poniéndose súbitamente serio.

Bien, Krilin, no hay de qué preocuparse, ya la encontraremos en el camino —le dije a mi amigo palmeándole un hombro para confortarlo.

Bien, ya más calmados, sintiéndonos seguros de conseguirlo, de volver a la Tierra sanos y salvos, tornamos la vista a la lejanía. Pero, antes de que Krilin lo hiciera como todos, volvió a paralizarse, y casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas… ¿acaso Bulma ya nos había encontrado? Eso sí daba miedo, no lo culpo.

No… no puede ser… es… es… —tartamudeó señalando hacia atrás de nuestra posición, y todos nos volvimos al sentir un espantoso _Ki_ familiar, reproduciendo su gesto ante esa súbita aparición.

Malditas sabandijas… está me la van a pagar con sus miserables vidas —dijo el recién llegado sujeto con una voz más que amenazadora.

¡Es Freeza! —exclamamos al unísono, sorprendidos… ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir a tan potente Genkidama?

Todo lo sucedido a continuación fue tan rápido que no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, y únicamente vi a Pikoro caer malherido, y Gohan no dudó en gritar asustado.

¡No, señor Pikoro, no se muera! —dijo mi hijo sollozante, inclinándose sobre el desfallecido cuerpo del que consideraba su maestro.

¡Jah!, y eso es sólo el principio de sus sufrimientos —dijo Freeza atrapando en ese instante a Krilin con su control mental, elevándolo en el aire y alejándolo de nosotros.

¡Por favor, no! —mi pobre amigo se retorció para tratar de librarse… pero le era inútil, eso lo sabía yo muy bien.

¡Freeza, canalla, deja en paz a Krilin! —le reclamé al monstruo sin poder moverme siquiera, ya que todavía no me recuperaba de nuestra batalla—. ¡Él no puede defenderse!

¡No te muevas, gusano apestoso!, ¿qué no ves que voy a matarte ahora? —pero el muy ruin no quiso escuchar razones y, sin ningún escrúpulo y ninguna razón, hizo estallar el cuerpo de mi amigo utilizando el poder de su _Ki_.

¡Gokúuuuu… agh! —esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de volar en pedazos.

En ese instante contraje mis facciones con dolor, el dolor de ver morir a mi mejor amigo ante mis ojos, de esa manera tan cruel e indigna, y sentí brotar de mi interior una rabia, una ira enorme, algo que no había sentido antes… ¿por qué a Krilin, por qué? Parecía que las lágrimas brotarían de la misma forma en la que sentía mi propio _Ki_ salir de control… él era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y mi primer rival, con quien había compartido tantas cosas como el entrenamiento con el maestro Rōshi, nuestro primer Budokai Tenkaichi, varias aventuras al lado de Bulma, de Yamcha, de todos mis amigos… ahora ya no quedaba nada de él, y ya no podría ser resucitado por Shenlong ni cumplir su gran sueño al haber muerto dos veces. Yo, y sólo yo, debía vengar su muerte, debía acabar de una vez por todas con ese malnacido de Freeza.

¡!Freeza, eres un…. eres un… eres un despiadado asesino… yaaaaaaaahhhhhh! —grité con toda la potencia de mis pulmones, expulsando en ese momento todo el poder que brotaba de mi interior, era un aura dorada la que me rodeaba en ese instante, y ni con el Kaio – ken aumentado veinte veces me había sentido tan fuerte. Ahora sí, le daría a ese cretino una lección que jamás olvidaría.

¿Pa… papá? — Gohan pareció asombrado al ver mi cambio, lo mismo que Freeza, quien por unos segundos se quedó pensativo, al parecer recordando algo sobre la leyenda del Súper Saiyajin que Vegeta siempre había creído.

Gohan, toma el cuerpo de Pikoro y aléjate de aquí con él… busca a Bulma y abandonen el planeta —le dije seriamente mirándolo de reojo—. Yo voy a exterminar a Freeza —agregué fijando la vista en el malvado sujeto.

Eee… está bien, papá, confió en ti —mi hijo se mostró un tanto inquieto por una fracción de segundo, más respondió con determinación al sentir el nivel de mi poder, y se dispuso a cumplir mi orden. Sin más salió volando, llevando a Pikoro sobre sus hombros.

¡No escaparán de mí, basuras despreciables! —Freeza también reaccionó y se dispuso a lanzar sobre ellos un ataque similar como con el que había asesinado a Krilin—. ¡Los eliminaré de una vez por todas!

¡Es mejor que no lo intentes, maldito! —me moví con velocidad y, parándome frente a él, aprisioné con fuerza su mano hasta casi rompérsela—. Ahora sí voy a acabar contigo, asesino… te atreviste a matar a mi mejor amigo, y eso es algo que jamás te perdonaré.

A partir de ese instante iniciamos una feroz batalla, la cual no tengo idea de cómo va a terminar. Pero, por honrar la memoria de Krilin, voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

_Nota: no quise quedarme con esto atravesado, pero, como verán, el sentido de la tragedia no es algo que me salga muy bien, me salen mucho mejor las partes cómicas… XD. Pues bueno, todos sabemos que el dolor de haber perdido a Krilin por segunda vez, y ante sus ojos, consiguió que Gokú expulsara todo su poder oculto hasta que alcanzó el primer nivel de SS, y lo demás es historia. La gran amistad que lo unía con el chaparrito, y la impotencia por no poder defenderlo, fue lo que hizo brotar la ira del Saiyajin por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Un saludo y gracias por la actividad, fue divertido el pensar y escribir estas misiones. _


End file.
